Can't Stop Loving You
by Suariel
Summary: Kurosaki Karin a traitor of Soul Society that hides in the world of the living with wolves. Hitsugaya's team was sent to go and find her and bring her back. However, there's a team that is aftering Karin and the wolves. Did Karin truly betray Soul Society and the man she loves? Will Soul Society know the truth behind Karin's betrayal? Read to find out Shipping Hitsukain
1. Find her

_**I do not own Bleach nor its characters**_

Chapter 1 – Find her

In Soul Society…

Every taichous and fuku-taichous of the Gotei 13 were in the first division waiting for the meeting to begin. Two taichous, a tall man with orange spiky hair and brown eyes was looking down at the floor, another man with black hair and onyx eyes had his hands in a fist. Then an old man entered and stood at the front of everyone with long white beard and had a wooden crane in his hand.

"Minna! I have decided to have Hitsugaya-taichou's usual team to the world of the living to find Kurosaki Karin! Kurosaki taichou you and your fuku-taichou will be going to the world of the living as well. Find her and bring her back!" The old man announced and stomp his crane on the floor.

"Soutaichou" the orange hair shinigami called out.

"Nani?"

"Could you please don't have Karin as a traitor? She must have a good reason to be at the world of the living and -"

"ICHIGO!" The black hair man called out and said "Enough, even if Karin had her reasons she should've at least told us about it."

The man known as Ichigo gritted his teeth and then asked "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible" Soutaichou replied. Ichigo bowed and quickly left the room and said "Hinamori we're leaving now"

"H… Hai!" A girl with black hair with a blue cloth that holds her hair in a bun known as Hinamori went after Ichigo.

Once they left, a teenage boy with white hair and turquoise eyes sighed and stepped forward and said "Matsumoto, Kuchiki fuku-taichou we're leaving as well"

"Hai!" A busty woman with orange wavy hair and blue eyes and a black hair girl with black eyes replied and went after the young taichou.

* * *

In the world of the living…

A teenage shinigami with long black hair tied into a high pony tail was outside of an old shop read "Urahara Shouten". The door slid open and out came out a man with green and white striped hat and had a fan in his hand. "Sorry for making you wait Karin-chan" The man replied

"Iie, it's fine. Were you able to find a cure Urahara?"

Urahara shook his head and Karin sighed. "Arigato" Karin said and turned around to leave.

"Karin-chan, are you -?" However, before he could finish his question Karin shunpoed away and a senkaimon gate opened behind him. Urahara sighed a little and turned around with his goofy smile. "Ara Ara~ Okaerinasai minna-san what's your main job this time?" Urahara asked as he hid behind his fan.

"Urahara where is she?" the white haired shinigami asked.

"Ara, so you guys are here for the traitor"

"URAHARA!" The white haired shinigami shouted, since he had no time to chit chat with Urahara and duty comes first.

Urahara looked at them with serious face and said "She already left"

"You mean that she was here?!" Hinamori aksed, Urahara nodded and then Ichigo asked in angry tone "WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!?"

"If I don't let her go, she will be taken back to Soul Society and executed"

"Iie… I -" The white haired shinigami stopped knowing that his girlfriend is with him.

"Nani? Hitsugaya-taichou?" Urahara asked.

"Iie, nandemonai" Hitsugaya replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. Urahara sighed and said "Come on in, I'll go get your gigais ready, it's quite cold today" There was no objection and so everyone followed Urahara into the shop.

* * *

"Okaerinasai Karin-sama" a black wolf with ice blue eyes and a grey diamond shape on its forehead. With broken chains on all its four legs and a large broken chain around its neck hanging loosely. "Tadaima Kisari" Karin said as she walked and sat next to Kisari on the stone further inside of the cave watching all the wolves sharing their food.

"How's the leader?" Karin asked

"Do not worry Karin-sama, he's still in a good state… well… for now…" Kisari replied. Karin looked behind her and saw a golden brown wolf sleeping peacefully with a hollow mask on it. Karin sighed and said "They are back"

"Again?"

"Hai"

"Back for you?"

"Hai"

Kisari got up and said "Then we should get going before they find this hideout"

"Demo we don't even know where the hunters could be right now" Karin said to Kisari. Kisari smiled and said "Karin-sama I already found another hideout no one will find us there except for the hollows and maybe the shinigami if they do sense the hollow here"

Karin looked at Kisari and sighed. "Then we shall leave the first thing tomorrow morning. Let everyone rest. You should go to sleep too Kisari, I'll keep watch"

"Iie, Karin-sama. You SHOULD be the one to sleep. I will keep watch. Your lost a lot of reitsu today as well, despite from using it on the leader. You need to regain as much reitsu if possible. Since only you and I are the only ones that can kill the hollows now."

"Kisari" Karin called out in a dangerous tone

"Hai. Nani Karin-sama?" Kisari asked as he was about to walk away. Two grey wolves stood in front of Kisari and Karin and said "Karin-dono, Kisari-dono allow us to keep watch."

"Dame" Kisari and Karin replied

"Kisari-dono and Karin-dono the both of you have been protecting us ever since we were saved by the leader's son when we were captured and you guys are trying so hard to find him when you noticed that he was no longer in the hunters' hideout. Onegaishimasu Kisaro-dono, Karin-dono!" Both wolves bowed their head as they beg.

Karin and Kisari looked each other and smiled. "Alright, demo you guys have to be careful okay?" Both wolves was happy and howled in thanks and ran to the entrance while Karin and Kisari slept.

* * *

The next morning…

"Karin-sama" Kisari called out as he walked towards Karin who was standing at the entrance. "Ohayo Kisari" Karin greeted and looked at Kisari with a smile.

"Ohayo Karin-sama" Kisari replied

"Seems like everyone is awake" Karin said as she noticed that the wolves woke up.

"Did we wake you up?" Kisari asked

All the wolves shook their head and moved aside and came the golden brown wolf with a quarter of the mask was walking towards Karin and Kisari. Karin and Kisari bowed and Karin asked "Are you well enough to walk?" The wolf nodded and Karin faced Kisari. "Kisari could you please lead the way?"

"Of course. Come it's this way" Kisari said as he lead everyone out of the cave with everyone behind him and Karin was making sure that every one of them have left.

* * *

"Let's split up and find her, this is a much quicker way to find her." Histugaya announced. "Once you find her do not kill her. Even if she is a traitor, demo if she does fight against us then we have no choice but to fight back. Any objectives?" Everyone shook their head and went their separate ways.

Once everyone has separated leaving Hitsugaya and Hinamori alone. "Shall we get going Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked. Histugaya nodded and both walked towards the park of Karakura town.

 _ **Hello! I'm back to write the bleach fanfiction! To be honest the wolves speak in their own language but Karin understands them because of her zanpakuto spirit. Well please remember to review! Thank you**_

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Fuku-taichou – Lieutenant/ vice-captain**

 **Minna – Everyone**

 **Soutaichou – Head commander**

 **Nani – What**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Iie – No**

 **Okaerinasai – Welcome back**

 **Tadaima – I'm back**

 **Sama – Lady/master**

 **Onegaishimasu – Please**

 **Ohayo – Morning**


	2. Close Escape

_**I do not own Bleach nor its characters!**_

 _ **Was sad that I didn't get any reviews this time but its okay! I will keep on writing this story :D**_

Chapter 2 – Close escape

"This is a wonderful hideout" Karin said as she looked around. Kisari looked at Karin and gave a small chuckle. "With the waterful no one will be expecting a pack of wolves here."

"Don't get too over confident about it Kisari" Karin said as she walked further inside of the cave behind the waterfall.

"Hai hai Karin-sama" Kisari replied as he walked back to the entrance. As all the wolves walked inside they also took a look around at their new home. "Kisari let's put a barrier up just in case" Karin suggested. Kisari said nothing and nodded.

Karin walked to the entrance and kneeled. "Ready?" Kisari asked

"Ready" Karin replied.

* * *

"Shiro-chan why are we looking in the park?" Hinamori asked

"It's because there is a person that is dating Karin, I'm sure we will get something out of him" Hitsugaya replied

"Who is it?"

Hitsugaya stiffened and took a deep breath and said "Yukio"

"But will he be here?"

"Don't know, the last time I was here I saw him here with a soul"

"I… see"

"Never thought it could be you" a voice said. "Here to capture Karin?" Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned around and saw a young teenager with yellow hair that cover his left green eye and dressed in black.

"We would like you to answer our questions" Hitsugaya said

The teenager looked at him and said "Then let's talk somewhere else, the souls here are all Karin's fans" He then left and Hitsugaya and Hinamori followed him.

"So what do you want to know" the boy asked as he sat on the couch in the living room. "Where is Karin?" Hinamori asked. The boy sighed and said "Don't know"

"Don't lie Yukio! You know where she is so tell us!" Hitsugaya shouted. Yukio looked at Hitsugaya and said "I'm speaking the truth"

"The last time I saw was 2 years ago"

"2 YEARS AGO!?" Hitsugaya and Hinamori exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"Karin disappeared 2 years ago as well!" Hinamori explained.

"I see… however, I surely don't know where her whereabouts is. Why don't you go ask that shop owner?"

"Urahara won't give out answers that easily" Hitsugaya replied

Yukio sighed and said "Sorry but you won't get any answers from me as well"

Hitsugaya sighed and Hinamori looked at the floor. "If you didn't see her for the last 2 years then how do you two maintain your relation?" Hinamori asked. Yukio looked up at her with a questioning look.

"HINAMORI!" Hitsugaya called in a warning tone.

"Demo!" Hinamori said

"When did you guys started your relationship?" Yukio asked

"2 years ago, a week before Karin disappeared" Hinamori replied. Yukio sighed and said "I see…"

"Do you know anything?"

"Iie, I do not… demo… I'm sure that Karin has a good reason to leave Soul Society"

* * *

Karin sneezed, "Ara ara, Karin-sama are you sick?" Kisari asked as he walked inside with some wolves behind him. "Iie Kisari, you're imagining things" Kisari just rolled his eyes at Karin's reply.

"How was the hunting?" Karin asked

"Fine, didn't meet the hunters" Kisari replied. Karin smiled and got up. "Well then it's my turn to go get some food" Kisari nodded and then asked "You still have the blood sample right?"

Karin nodded and walked out.

* * *

"Ichigo what are you thinking about?" A shinigami with black short hair and black eyes look up at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the town, and said "Why Rukia? Why did Karin leave? She was very happy at Soul Society… What made her leave?"

"Could it have something to do with Hitsugaya taichou?" Rukia asked

"What does this have to do with Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as he looked up

"Isn't it obvious? Karin-chan loves Hitsugaya taichou"

"NANI!?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and sat down on the roof. "Demo… Hitsugaya taichou is dating Hinamori fuku-taichou…"

"THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE SENSE RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted.

"EVEN IF THAT IS THE REASON KARIN WON'T… she won't leave for that little reason" Ichigo said as he calmed down and sat next to Rukia. Rukia looked at Ichigo and hugged him from the side, "Ichigo, please do not worry, we WILL find her. And even if she was to be executed, you WILL be the one to save her right? Like how you saved me"

Ichigo looked at the shinigami beside him and gave a small smile and said "Yeah I sure will, midget"

"Oi! Who are you calling a midget?!" Rukia asked. Ichigo smiled and pointed at her and said "You"

* * *

"TAICHOU!" A voice called out while, Hitsugaya sighed and turned to face his fuku-taichou. "Nani Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Taichou it's about – Where's Hinamori?"

"She's in that shopping center" Hitsugaya replied as he pointed at the shopping center behind him.

"Taichou! When do you go shopping during mission!?" Matsumoto asked.

"Oi! Hinamori dragged me here" Matsumoto gave him a sneaky look and tick marks appeared.

"MATSUMOTO! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO WONDER AROUND WHY DON'T YOU GO AND DO YOUR JOB!?"

"Eh… demo…"

"DAME!"

"Tai-"

"SHIRO-CHAN CATCH HER!" Hinamori called out. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto turned their head around and saw Karin.

"KARIN-CHAN!" Matsumoto called out, Karin stopped in her tracks and glared at the two shinigami in front of her. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya ran up to her and Karin then turned to the right. "Let's go!" Hitsugaya said as he ran after her with his shunpo with Matsumoto and Hinamori right behind him.

Karin then ran into an ally way and when the three shinigami turned they saw nothing but a dark place with no one around.

* * *

"Phew…" Karin said as she landed on the ground of the forest. Karin got up and looked back at Karakura town. Karin sighed in relief and shunpoed away with one thing in mind ' _At least I got the blood sample to Urahara before I went shopping…_ '

 _ **Tada! It's done! Sorry that this chapter is kinda short but I need to do my English homework *cries***_

 _ **I deeply apologize for this short chapter. I'll be back once I'm done with my English homework please wait for me! *Runs away…***_

 _ **Oh! And by the way *Stops* Please review and suggest any improvements for me and this story.**_

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Sama – Lady/master**

 **Demo – But**

 **Iie/Dame – No**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Nani – What**

 **Fuku-taichou – Lieutenant/ Vice-Captain**


	3. We met her

_**Michel Kenneth and auranightlex thank you both for given me reviews *Tears of happiness***_

 _ **I do not own Bleach nor the characters!**_

 _ **Now on with the story**_

Chapter 3 – We met her

"Are you serious!?" Ichigo exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Hitsugaya.

"Hai! Now let go of me!" Hitsugaya said in anger as he slapped Ichigo's hand away.

"However…" Hitsugaya started, and all eyes were on him except for Matsumoto and Hinamori. "We lost her when we reached to an ally way" Ichigo looked down at the floor and sighed, and slowly walked out.

"Ah! Taichou!" Hinamori called out, however Ichigo just ignored her and walked out of the shop and she turned around to face everyone else.

"Ara ara, seems like Karin-chan will be doing some shopping more often nowadays" Urahara mentioned as he said behind Hinamori. "KYAAAA!" Hinamori screamed and Hitsugaya went in front of her in a defensive stance.

"Gomen Gomen, didn't mean to scare you. But I'm serious, wherever Karin-chan is, we sure know that she need food meaning that she will be shopping more often"

"Alright, since we FINALLY got a clue from this shop owner we should expand our lookout more on the shopping areas" Hitsugaya said. When Matsumoto eyes started to shine at the word of shopping, Hitsugaya continued "And NO shopping during the lookout!" Matsumoto's head went down in defeat. Hinamori puts her hand on Hitsugaya's arm and when Hitsugaya faced her, Hinamori asked "Then how do we look for her? She also might be in the shopping centers"

"I didn't say you can't go inside. I just said no shopping" Hitsugaya replied. Hinamori nodded and let go of him.

"Let's go back to duty minna" Hitsugaya said and everyone nodded. When everyone left leaving Urahara alone in the shop, he heard a voice asking him "Why did you tell that to them?"

* * *

"Ara Yoruichi, you shouldn't be eavesdropping" Urahara replied as he turned around and faced a black cat sitting on the table inside the small living room.

"Urahara" Yoruichi said in a warning tone and Urahara sighed.

"You do know that Karin-chan won't be able to withstand any longer… the limit for her is about a month or two… or worst case scenario would be a few weeks"

"Do not underestimate her Urahara, you too know how much she hates when she's being underestimated" Yoruichi replied as she glared at Urahara who was sitting down on the ground.

Urahara sighed and asked "So were you able to track her down?"

"Hai… demo up to a certain distance"

"I see…"

"What about you? What about the blood sample that Karin-chan gave you today?"

Urahara shook his head and said "Still no luck… usually this should be easy to find especially on a living being and not a soul"

Silence took over and both sighed. "Ano… Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san" a girl with long dark hair with two hair the splits into two in front of her face with blue eyes called out to them.

"Hai~ Nani Ururu-chan?" Urahara asked.

"There's something that I would ask"

"And that is?" Yoruichi asked

"Why is Karin-chan working so hard to find a cure for something? And why is she looking for you about it instead of Ishida-kun's otou-san?"

This made Urahara and Yoruichi think about her questions for a while.

* * *

"Close escape was it?" Kisari asked as he was lying on the rock near the pond of the waterfall looking at the trees.

"Hai, I don't think that I will be going shopping for a while now" Karin replied as she was washing herself.

"Then what are you going to eat from this day onwards? I mean the food that you bought is only enough for you to eat for two days or so"

"To be more exact just for tomorrow lunch"

Kisari sighed and said "If I remembered correctly, in the forest there are some fruits there demo… I do not know if they are poisonous or not"

Karin got out and put the towel covering herself, "Then the only person that I can rely on is Yoruichi-san for now" Karin said as she was drying herself.

"That I've gotta agree with you Karin-sama" Kisari agreed as he got up and stretched. "Kisari"

"Wakarimashita Karin-sama no need to worry" Kisari replied and disappeared into thin air.

Once Karin finished dressing up, Karin went back into the cave behind the waterfall. "Did you have a good bath Karin-dono?" a wolf asked. Karin smiled and nodded. Karin continued to walk and sat down next to the leader of the wolf. "Karin-dono were you able to find my son?" the leader of the wolf asked.

"Iie, demo… I'm still looking for him, don't worry I promise you that I WILL find him no matter what" Karin replied. The leader gave Karin a kind look and nodded and Karin nodded as well.

 **Please review**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Gomen – Sorry**

 **Demo – But**

 **Ano – Umm**

 **Otou-san – Father**

 **Sama – Lady/master**

 **Wakarimashita – I understand**

 **Dono – Lord**


	4. I want to know the truth

_**I do not own bleach nor the characters**_

Chapter 4 – I want to know the truth

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were walking on the street holding hands like what the usual couples will do. Hitsugaya sighed and Hinamori looked at her boyfriend and asked "Shiro-chan what's wrong?"

Hitsugaya looked at her and said "It's nothing don't worry"

As they were walking there was a voice that belongs to an old woman called out "Ara Shiro-chan, is that you?" Hitsugaya turned his head around and saw the old woman. "Haru - obaachan" Hitsugaya said as he smiled. Haru walked up to him and said "It has been so long hasn't it? What are you doing here?"

"Here on a mission"

"I see… Well come on in let's not talk outside where we will all catch a cold."

* * *

Once they are all inside the house, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were sitting on the steps looking out at the garden. "Ne… Shiro-chan who is this woman?" Hinamori asked.

"An old friend that I made when I came to the world of the living before becoming a seated officer" Hitsugaya replied, Hinamori nodded and looked around her. She saw all kind of souls wondering around the house.

"Ara, Shiro-chan is this your girlfriend?" Haru asked as she sat down behind them with a tray of food and three cups of tea.

"Hai, this is Hinamori Momo. Fuku-taichou of the 5th division" Hitsugaya introduced Hinamori. Hinamori gave a nod at Haru and Haru gave a small smile.

"Then what about Karin-chan?" Haru asked as she broke the eye contact with Hinamori.

"Karin is now known as a traitor to Soul Society" Hinamori replied. "And so you guys are here to get her?" Haru asked. Hinamori and Hitsugaya nodded their heads in reply, Haru looked up at the sky and sighed. "If she weren't a traitor will you still love her?" Hitsugaya spit out all the tea that he just took in his mouth and coughed. "Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked confusing.

"Haru-obaachan have you seen Kurosaki for these pass few weeks?" Hitsugaya asked.

Haru shook her head and asked "How long have you been here?"

"This is our 4th week here" Hinamori replied.

"Gomenne I haven't seen her for a while as well." Haru replied as she got up and went back into the house.

* * *

"Madarame, don't you find t weird on how we can't find her in the town anymore?" a shinigami asked.

"It sure is… but maybe it's just us not taking a good look around the town, let's look deeper in the town and inquire some people about her Yumichika" Madrame suggested as they casually walked down the street.

* * *

"So why are you with us again Renji?" Ichigo asked as he was jumping off a roof and landed on another one.

"Matsumoto disappeared on me again and who knows where she went. I told Hitsugaya taichou, he told me to go with you Ichigo and Rukia and he will lecture Matsumoto when he see her." The shinigami with red hair tied like a pineapple with tattoos on his forehead known as Renji explained.

"Well… whatever the more people we have the easier to find Karin-chan" Rukai said and shunpoed away from the two of them. Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and shrugged and went after Rukia.

* * *

Matsumoto stood outside of the shop and took a deep breath. She opened the door and met Yoruichi on the step looking at her. "Knew that you will be here Matsumoto fuku-taichou" Yoruichi stated. Matsumoto took another deep breath and said "Yoruchi-san please tell me about Karin-chan's whereabouts"

"Why?"

"Cause, I feel like that she isn't a traitor anymore"

"And where did that feeling come from?"

"When we were chasing her, when she glared at us"

"If it was a glare then doesn't it mean that she doesn't want to meet you"

"Hai demo… there was another meaning behind that glare"

Silence took over and Yoruichi sighed. "Then come with me, I'm going to deliver some food." Matsumoto smiled and went after Yoruichi who is biting the bag of food with her mouth.

* * *

Matsumoto and Yoruichi reached to the cave in the middle of the forest and Matsumoto was looking around. "Yoruichi-sama didn't we say no one except you and Urahara isn't allowed to be here" A voice said. Matsumoto put her hand on her zanpakuto's hilt but Yoruichi put the bag down and said "Kisari-dono, your master won't be able to hold on any longer, and she is the only one who can help"

Kisari walked out of the cave and looked at Matsumoto. "When Karin-sama glared at you, doesn't that mean that she hates you and doesn't want to meet you again"

"Hai… demo… that was just the outlook and not the true meaning. There is a deeper meaning behind that glare of hers." Matsumoto explained, Kisari's eyes went wide and looked at Yoruichi. Yoruichi nodded and Kisari looked at Matsumoto again and said "Then follow me, gomen Yoruichi-sama demo this is as far as you could go"

"Don't worry about it, and I understand the fewer the people know the better" Yoruichi replied and walked out of the area.

* * *

Karin was lying against the tree facing the waterfall where all of the wolves are out taking a bath and happily playing. Karin smiled at the sight, there was a twig snapped and when Karin turned around to draw her zanpakuto she saw Matsumoto.

"KARIN-CHAN!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she pulled Karin into a bear hug.

Kisari walked beside Matsumoto and placed the food down and went to the wolves and explained everything. The wolves nodded and continued to do whatever they were doing.

"Matsumoto fuku-taichou, if you don't mind could you please let go of my master before she dies?" Kisari asked as he walked towards the two shinigami. "Ah! Gomen, I was just got carried away from the sight of Karin-chan." Karin took a deep breath and said "Matsu-"

Matsumoto put her hand up and said "No! It's Rangiku" Karin looked at Matsumoto and took another deep breath and said "Rangiku"

"Hai~ Nani Nani?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to learn the truth from you Karin-chan" Matsumoto replied with a serious look.

Karin sighed and said "I'm a traitor so there's no need for you to know" Karin turned around and walked towards the waterfall. "KARIN-CHAN!" Matsumoto called out and as she was about to take a step forward Karin stopped.

"Karin-sama tell her the truth, you need someone from Soul Society to know the truth other than Soutaichou himself. You know that he barely comes to the world of living" Kisari said. Karin looked at her zanpakuto spirit, "Wait… Soutaichou knows the truth?" Matsumoto asked. Kisari looked at Matsumoto and nodded, Matsumoto fell onto her knees; Karin looked at Matsumoto and sighed.

After a few moments of silence, Karin said "Rangiku, could you please follow me?" Matsumoto got up and walked beside Karin and they both went behind the waterfall.

* * *

Matsumoto looked around but only saw walls of stones, Karin grabbed hold of Matsumoto's hand and pulled her to walk through the wall and Matsumoto wanted to protest but knew better and so she let Karin pulled her. Once they were inside Matsumoto was amazed. Karin walked further inside with Matsumoto behind her.

They reached to a flat stone and there slept a golden brown wolf with a little more than a quarter of the mas was covering its face. Looked up and saw Karin and Matsumoto. "Grr…." The wolf growled at the sight of Matsumoto and Karin walked up to it and said "Leader, she's not an enemy she is my friend"

The wolf stopped growling and looked at Matsumoto, Matsumoto nodded at it and the wolf nodded back and turned its head and went back to sleep.

"Karin-chan that wolf…" Matsumoto started.

"This wolf is the leader of the pack of wolves that you saw outside"

"I mean the mask"

"Sit down and I will explain everything to you"

 _ **Whoo hoo! Another chapter done! Does anyone enjoy my story so far?**_

 _ **Well please review thank you *bows***_

 **Obaa-chan – Grandma**

 **Fuku-taichou – Lieutenant/ Vice-Captain**

 **Gomenne/gomen – Sorry**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Nani – What**

 **Sama – Lady/master**

 **Dono – Lord**

 **Demo – But**

 **Soutaichou – Head commander**


	5. Thank you

_**I do not own Bleach nor the characters :D**_

Chapter 5 – Thank you

It was late at night and everyone in Urahara Shouten was asleep well… except for one. Hitsugaya was laying on his back on the roof with his hands behind his head.

" _Oi Toshiro!_ " A voice called out in his mind as he closed his eyes.

" _Nani Kurosaki?_ " _A shorter Hitsugaya asked as he sighed and turned around to face the girl that called him._

" _Oi! Didn't I tell you to call me by my name! You're gonna get yourself confused with four Kurosakis living here" A girl with black hear that reaches to her shoulder with onyx eyes said._

" _Hai hai" He replied as he walked down the street of Soul Society to go back to his division and the girl walked beside him._

 _"Which division are you joining Kuro-" Hitsugaya stopped when he saw the glare from the girl. Hitsugaya sighed and repeated "Which division are you joining Karin?"_

 _Karin smiled and said "Haven't decided it yet"_

" _What do you mean haven't decided it yet!? You already graduated from the school and you still HAVEN'T got into a division!"_

" _Stay calm, if I do want to be part of a division then I would like to be in your division Toshiro"_

" _Nande?"_

" _That's because I like your division more and… I… lo"_

" _Taichou!" A shinigami from the 10_ _th_ _division landed behind them called out._

" _Nani?" Hitsugaya asked_

" _There's an interruption in the 67_ _th_ _district, soutaichou wants you and Matsumoto fuku-taichou to investigate"_

 _Hitsugaya nodded and said "You are dismissed" the shinigami disappeared leaving Karin and Hitsugaya alone again. "Karin I have -"_

" _Buisness to take care of… Guess I will see you later" Karin said and shunpoed away._

"TAICHOU!" Hitsugaya snapped his eyes opened and put his hand on his zanpakuto's hilt to attack the unknown person. When he recognized it was his fuku-taichou, he relaxed and put his hand down and asked "What is it Matsumoto?"

"Hinamori is worried about YOU sleeping outside but she doesn't want to interrupt you as well so here I am" Matsumoto explained.

Hitsugaya looked up at Matsumoto and said "Tell her not to worry"

"Hai!" Matsumoto replied and jumped off the roof.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya called.

"Nani taichou?" Matsumoto asked before she could walk inside.

"Where were you this whole day?"

"Ah you know shopping shopping shopping~" Matsumoto ran into the shop before her taichou scold her even more. Hitsugaya let out an annoyed groan and went back to his comfortable position.

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-taichou be prepared to leave to the world of the living within a week" Soutaichou announced in the hall where all the taichous except for the 5th and 10th divisions are gathered for their meeting.

"Hai" Both Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki taichou replied and everyone was dismissed when soutaichou permitted it.

* * *

Everyone was up and eating their breakfast silently. "Where should we look now Hitsugaya taichou?" Renji asked. Hitsugaya stopped and thought for a while, Ichigo then said "Let's expand our searching area, we've been looking in the town for about three weeks now" Everyone except Hitsugaya nodded.

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Alright then, Kurosaki-taichou you will be taking over for these coming week until I make a suggestion" Hitsugaya said.

Ichigo nodded and everyone except Hitsugaya and Hinamori got up and left to continue their search. "Shiro-chan, we should get going as well" Hinamori said as she got up waiting for her boyfriend to get up. Hitsugaya sighed and said "Hinamori you go on ahead without me, I'm gonna do some more searching here." Hinamori said nothing and nodded and left.

* * *

Hitsugaya got up and went into his gigai and walked out of the shop wandering around not knowing where to go. He then bumped into a man which caused him to stumble back. "Sorry boy are you alright?" the man asked. Hitsugaya looked up and saw a man with messy brown hair wearing white shirt and jeans and wore rectangle glasses.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry for bumping into you" Hitsugaya replied

"Iie iie don't worry too much about it young man" the man said as he started to look around for something.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Huh? Ah! Hai have you seen this wolf?" The man said as he gave Hitsugaya a photo. Hitsugaya took a look at the photo and saw a brown wolf with green eyes.

"Iie I have not" The man sighed and took out another photo and then asked "Then what about this one?" Hitsugaya looked at the photo again and this time it was a golden brown wolf.

Hitsugaya shook his head and the man sighed once again. "Sorry but I really do not know about it, are they you're pets?" Hitsuaya asked

"Something like that" The man replied with a small laugh and give a small nod at Hitsugaya and left.

* * *

Hitsugaya watched as the man walked pass him and when the man disappeared he continued his walk until he heard a voice. "HEY! HITSUGAYA!" Hitsugaya sighed knowing that it was Yukio who was calling him.

"What do YOU want?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"Have you seen a man with messy brown hair and wears glasses?" Yukio asked

"Yeah he went that way" Hitsugaya replied as he pointed the direction that the man just left.

"Why?" There was no reply and when Hitsugaya turned his attention on Yukio, he saw that Yukio was making a phone call.

* * *

"Still can't find them Kumori?" a man with black short hair and brown eyes sitting on a throne asked the man with messy brown hair and wears glasses known as Kumori shook his head and said "Demo… I found something more interesting Aizen-sama"

"Oh? And what is it?" Aizen replied

"I met one of the shinigami and it isn't just ANY shinigami it was a captain" Kurmori replied.

"What did he look like?"

"White spiky hair and turquoise eyes"

Aizen smiled at the descriptive and said "I see so it was one of the shinigami that killed father"

"Hai"

"Did you see my mother?"

"Sadly I didn't" Aizen said nothing and got up from his seat and said "No need to worry, after all, our main goal isn't just to conquer Soul Society but it is also to make the wolves our pets and have Kurosaki Karin one of us either an arrcanar or like me a soul that works with us"

"Hai Aizen-sama" Kumori said as he bowed. With Aizen smirking as he walked passed Kumori.

* * *

Karin stood in the middle of the waterfall with her eyes closed feeling the soft touch of the cold wind. "You're gonna get sick like that Karin-sama" Kisari said as he walked to his master. Karin opened her eyes and smiled at Kisari and said "Even if I do get sick, I still have you and Rangiku"

Kisari sat next to her and laughed, "Demo you mustn't forget that the leader needs you the most." Karin gave a small smile and nodded as she looked at the scenery in front of her.

There was a silence between Kisari and Karin and it was a comfortable silence. "Arigato Kisari" Karin said.

Kisari looked at Karin and asked "What for?"

"For bringing Rangiku yesterday, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulder"

Kisari gave Karin a kind look and said "Well not ALL the weight is off yet you still have someone to confess whether he has a girlfriend or not before it's too late Karin-sama"

"I know Kisari I know" Karin replied.

 _ **Voila another chapter done!**_

 _ **Remember to review thank you**_

 **Nani – What**

 **Nande – Why**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Taichou – Captain**

 **Fukutaichou – Lieutenant/vice-captain**

 **Iie – No**

 **Demo – But**

 **Arigato – Thank you**

 **Sama – Master/lady**


	6. Backup

_**I do not own Bleach or the characters**_

Chapter 6 – Backup

"How's the search?" Hitsugaya asked as he met up with everyone above the forest. "No good Shiro-chan" Hinamori replied and everyone else shook their head. Hitsugaya sighed and looked around, "Where's Madarame and Yumichika?" Hitsugaya asked and before anyone could reply there was a sudden loud sound of metal clashing each other. Everyone turned their heard to the sound and shunpoed to the direction.

* * *

"Kurosaki why did you betray us?!" Madarame exclaimed as he dashed towards Karin. Karin glared at Madarame and said "My reason has nothing to do with you and nothing to do with Soul Society!"

"Karin-chan if you just come back with us to Soul Society as told then, nothing bad will happen to you" Yumichika said as he stand behind Karin. Karin glared at Yumichika as well and said "Like I said, it has nothing to do with you nor Soul Society!"

"Your betrayal is the biggest problem!" Madrame exclaimed as he appeared in front Karin with his zanpakuto ready to swing at her. Karin blocked his attack and continue to glare at him.

"There's no war or anything critical at this moment so what does my betrayal have any harm to Soul Society?!" Karin asked as she glared.

"Karin-chan do you not get it?" Yumichika asked

"And what is it that I don't get?" Karin asked as she pushed Madrame out of her way.

"Karin-chan you are a special shinigami"

"Just because I am a Kurosaki?! Then no ways am I gonna go back! Everyone sees me as the great hero's sister and not as who I REALLY am!" Karin exclaimed as she was about to strike at Madrame, she heard a familiar voice. "MADRAME! AYASEGAWA!" Karin stopped in her tracks.

"Hitsugaya taichou!" Yumichika called out.

Karin took a deep breath and shunpoed away, Madrame noticed her escape and shunpoed after her. Karin stopped in her track and looked at Madrame. "Where are you going?" Madrame asked.

"Has nothing to do with you" Karin replied in a cold tone

Karin took a deep sigh and bent down and both hands landed on the air as if it was the ground. Madrame was taken aback by her actions, before he could do anything, Yumichika and the others arrived. Renji stood next to Madrame and said "We'll back you up" Madrame smirked and looked back at Karin and realized that she was no longer there instead she appeared right in front of him.

Madrame eyes went wide and was about to attack her when Karin jumped onto his head and used him as a jumping board, everyone turned around and followed Karin.

* * *

"Che…" Karin said quietly to herself as she looked back a little to see all the shinigami after her. 'Kisari' Karin called out in her mind.

'Understood' Kisari replied.

Chains suddenly appeared and grabbed hold of Karin's wrists and ankles and pulled her away. Everyone stopped in their tracks not knowing what just happened, "Was it… a kidnapper?" Hinamori asked

"That's impossible. No humans can see us" Ichigo replied

"But then what was that?" Matsumoto asked.

"Don't know… watch out for the chains as well" Hitsugaya said. Everyone nodded as they landed on the ground and examined the area.

* * *

After a week…

"Great! Now we lost sight of her again!" Ichigo exclaimed as they were training at Urahara's underground area.

"Complaining like this won't help" Rukia said as she spar against Hitsugaya.

"Yeah! But… another week has past and didn't meet her again"

Urahara then came down and looked straight with his fans covering his mouth. "Urahara?" Renji called. Then a senkaimon gate opened and two shinigami came out. A bulky man with black sharp hair with bells and an eye patch covering right eye. Wearing a captain's haori with the character eleven. Beside him was a man with long black hair that keeps his hair up with 3 kenseikan on his head and 2 on the right side of his hair. Wears a white scarf and the standard captain shinigami clothing with a character six on his back.

"Nii-Sama!" Rukia called out in surprise.

"Yo! Byakuya, Kenpachi!" Ichigo greeted casually

Tick marks appeared when Ichigo greeted them informally, Byakuya sighed and said "We are here to take Kurosaki Karin back by force no matter what"

"That's right so where is she?" Kenpachi asked.

Silence took over and Hitsugaya said "No idea"

"What do you mean no idea?" Byakuya asked

"Exactly what we meant, we haven't seen her again for the pass week" Hitsugaya said.

"Urahara get our gigais ready we're heading out" Byakuya commanded

"Ara already?" Urahara asked and gave a small chuckle while Byakuya gave Urahara a glare.

"Do not worry I have prepared them already"

* * *

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were walking down the shopping street, Hitsugaya had a feeling that he will meet Karin again at this area. However, they weren't alone.

"Oi, are you sure it is a good idea to go after them?" Zaraki asked

"We don't know much about where she will show up so it's best to follow them" Byakuya replied.

"Shiro-chan…" Hinamori called out.

Hitsugaya sighed and said "I noticed, don't worry too much about them. They just don't know their way around here."

As they were passing an entrance to the alleyway there was a shadow that popped out from the place. "KYAAAAA!" Hinamori screamed and the unknown figure looked up, Hitsugaya's eyes went wide.

'That's the wolf that the man was looking for…'

The wolf glared at them and pounced at them. Hitsugaya quickly went into his shinigami form and was about to attack the wolf with the back of his zanpakuto. Another figure showed up between the two with a sword drawn out blocking Hitsugaya's attack and the wolf bumped into the figure and landed back onto the ground.

"I've been looking all over for you young master" the figure said.

"Kurosaki" Hitsugaya called out.

Karin looked up at Hitsugaya and shoved him off and faced the wolf. "I am Kurosaki Karin, the wielder of Kisari. Your father has asked me to look for you, young master" Karin replied. The wolf looked up at Karin and stared at her for a long time. Byakuya and Zaraki landed at each side of Karin.

Karin sighed and said "Young master, come we should get going. Your father is waiting" The wolf got up and nodded, Karin walked towards the wolf and carried the wolf over her shoulder. She glanced at everyone for a while and shunpoed away with Byakuya and Zaraki following her.

* * *

'Kisari…' Karin called out.

'Understood' Kisari replied, chains appeared again and instead of grabbing Karin, it grabbed the wolf on Karin's shoulder and pulled him away. Karin stopped in the air and turned to face the two shinigami captains. The captains stopped and looked at Karin and Byakuya said "Kurosaki, turn in yourself now or -"

"Over my dead body! I will NOT turn myself in and go back to Soul Society! If you want to take me back, then take me back by force!" Karin shouted and drew out her zanpakuto and dashed towards them ready to strike.

Byakuya shunpoed away and Zaraki blocked her attack with a grin on his face. "If it's a battle you want then you got yourself one" Zaraki said as he pushed her away. Karin jumped back when Zaraki swung his zanpakuto at her and held her zanpakuto firmly and shunpoed behind Zaraki and swung it. Zaraki blocked it with ease with his bare hand and threw her over his head. There was dust flying out in the forest from the blow that Karin got as she collided with the ground. Karin got up weakly and spit out blood on the ground and jumped up to strike Zaraki again.

Before her blow could land on Zaraki, Karin fainted in the arms of Byakuya.

"Oi! What was that for!?" Zaraki asked in an angry tone

"Soutaichou wants her back alive, NOT dead." Byakuya replied as the other shinigami caught up to them.

Byakuya faced them with Karin in his arms as he was walking pass them Byakuya dropped Karin in Ichigo's arms and said "We're going back now, Arabai open the gate"

"H…HAI TAICHOU!" Renji replied, he put his zanpakuto into the air and turned it and a senkaimon gate appeared and opened with 11 hell butterflies flying towards them and flew right next to them as they walked through the gate.

 _ **Please Review**_

 **Soutaichou – Head commander**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Taichou - Captain**


	7. She's on my mind

_**I do not own Bleach or the characters**_

Chapter 7 – She's on my mind

"If Karin-dono is not here what will happen to our leader?" A wolf asked Kisari. Kisari looked at the wolf then at the other wolves behind him wondering the same question. "Do not worry, Karin-sama is still preventing the hollow mask to be completed with her reitsu even if she's not here"

"How?" the brown wolf with green eyes that Karin saved asked.

"She has asked me to put a connection between the leader and herself so that she can still send her reitsu to him even if she is in another dimension" All the wolves relaxed when they heard that their leader won't become a monster like the ones they've seen before.

Kisari looked at all of them with such a relief look and sighed. "Everyone please listen to me" Every wolves turned their attention back at Kisari and Kisari took a deep breath hating himself that he had to tell them this.

"Karin-sama's reitsu is running low" every wolves gasped and started talking amongst themselves. Kisari howled and they turn their attention back at Kisari.

"However, that is not preventing Karin-sama to pass her reitsu to your leader. Karin-sama knows about it and even though her reitsu IS like her brother the great hero of Soul Society that won the winter war, there is always a limit." Kisari jumped off the rock and sat on the ground.

"Karin-sama is strong, believe in her. There's one thing that I have to tell you and this decision was not made by Karin-sama and I, it was from your leader himself" Kisari continued. "There is a possibility that Karin-sama will die from the lack of reitsu but that is a very very VERY low possibility, there is also another possibility which is high that Karin-sama will faint due to the lack of reitsu in her that supports her body. Once that either two happens your leader's mask will be completed and will no longer be the leader you all knew" silence took over and Kisari continued.

"Once that happens I will be moving you all away from him so none of you will get injured, killed or taken away and be implanted by the same drug. Especially you young master" Kisari said as he specifically looked at the brown wolf.

"Where will we be moving to?" one of the wolf asked.

"To Karin-sama's friend or instructor or both, however you will all be safe with them"

"What about you Kisari-dono?" the young master asked.

Kisari closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said "I will be joining Karin-sama, since I am her other half to kill your leader" Kisari listened carefully to hear the things that he expected will be said, objections, hates, etc. However none came and when Kisari opened his eyes, the wolves looked at the ground and the young master said "I shall follow your order Kisari-dono" Kisari and the other wolves watched him intensely and the wolves also agreed and Kisari nodded.

* * *

Karin opened her eyes and saw a grey ceiling, she got up and looked around her. There was a chair in the middle of the small area and there were thick wooden bars. Karin stood up from the floor and walked over to the bars and looked out. There were no guards there and her zanpakuto was leaning against the wall in front of her. 'Well… it's not like I can call out Kisari' Karin thought as she looked at her zanpakuto. The door creaked and Karin glanced at the door. There stood the man she loved, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Good to see you awake" Hitsugaya said to her. Karin just scoffed and glared at him. "What do you guys want from me?" Karin asked

"Kurosaki, you said so yourself that you love Soul Society and my division. So why? Why did you betray us?" Hitsugaya asked

Karin smirked and said "Yes it's true that I loved Soul Society and your division but… I have a duty to fulfil…"

"And what is it?"

Karin ignored him and walked towards the wall and looked up at the window.

"Where am I?" Karin asked

Hitsugaya sighed and said "You are currently in my division under my watch"

"I see" Karin then heard something slide into her cell. She turned around and saw it was her zanpakuto. "Why are you giving me my zanpakuto?" Karin asked.

"According to soutaichou, your zanpakuto is a nameless zanpakuto so there's nothing to fear about you escaping" Hitsugaya turned away once he finished explaining to Karin.

"Soutaichou and the central 46 are deciding on your punishment for betraying us as we speak" The door closed and Karin fell on the floor breathing heavily.

* * *

Hitsugaya glared at the paperwork that he is currently doing. 'Man! Why can't I get her off my mind!?' Hitsugaya complained as he set his pen down and looked outside the window.

'Well master, it could only mean that you have feelings for her' a voice in his mind replied.

'Shut it Hyorinmaru! She's a traitor!'

'There's no rule saying that you can't love a traitor'

Hitsugaya sighed and when he heard the door opened he looked up and saw it was his girlfriend Hinamori. Hinamori smiled and Hitsugaya gave a small nod and returned to his work.

"We shall greet Soul Society in few weeks' time" Aizen said as he got up from his throne. There was chorus of "Yes Aizen-sama!" and Aizen had an evil smirked.

 _ **Sorry for such a short chapter... thought that it was long. I humbly apologize**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	8. Aizen Akio

_**I do not own Bleach nor the characters!**_

Chapter 8 – Aizen Akio

Karin sat against the wall as she looked straight at the wooden bars in front of her. Karin was still breathing hard and was about to lie down when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw it was Hitsugaya again.

"A week or so has pass and the judgment hasn't been decided it yet right?" Karin asked.

"Will you now answer our questions?" Hitsugaya ignored Karin's questions and asked her instead. Karin scowled and got up and walked towards him and said "I have nothing to say to you or Soul Society"

Tick marks appeared and Hitsugaya took a deep breath and said "Kurosaki-"

The door opened interrupting Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya and Karin turned their attention at the door and saw it was the soutaichou himself. Hitsugaya's eyes went and bowed. Karin stood there and gave a little nod.

"Hitsugaya taichou could you please leave Kurosaki Karin and I a time for a while" Soutaichou asked. Hitsugaya hesitated but nodded and left.

When Hitsugaya left, soutaichou and Karin felt his reitsu faded into the distance. Soutaichou faced Karin and said "Karin, your report?"

"Hai Soutaichou" Karin replied.

* * *

"Kiskue how's the research going?" A voice asked as the dark skinned and with purple haired woman walked towards a person in green suit with green and white striped hat at the computer.

"For now it's going good… but… there's something that I don't understand" Urahara replied

"And that is?"

"Why is the two blood samples different from each other?" The woman was silent as she sat down facing him.

"What do you mean?" She asked after thinking for a while.

"What I meant Yoruichi is that… the two blood samples are from the same wolf that Karin-chan gave but… they are somewhat different… as if the two of them are different species… and not but at the same time the same wolf" Urahara explained.

"Maybe we should tell this to Karin-chan and Kisari-dono"

"Yes I was planning to do the same thing as well but… Karin-chan is in Soul Society at the moment and Kisari-dono needs to be with the wolf pack right now"

* * *

Kisari was lying down on the grass under a tree and looked at everyone doing their daily lives as usual as if the news that he told them 4 weeks ago didn't affect them at all. 'Karin-sama…' Kisari thought as he got up and stretched his body. He walked into the cave and saw the leader.

"How are you feeling?" Kisari asked.

The leader looked up and looked at Kisari and said "I'm doing fine Kisari-dono but… it feels like…"

"Seems like Karin-sama is close to her limit." Kisari finished the leader's sentence. The wolf nodded and looked up at Kisari. "Kisari-dono about the others"

"Do not worry, I told them what have to be done, they don't really like that idea but they decided that they will go along with your idea"

The wolf sighed in relief and laid his head back down on its paws. Kisari looked at him and lied down as well and closed his eyes.

* * *

Another 4 weeks has pass and Karin is getting weaker and weaker as the time passes. Hitsugaya goes and tries to get answers from her everyday but Karin still refused to tell him anything. Matsumoto goes to meet Karin she was running away from her work or when she brought food to Karin and during those times when Matsumoto will go and meet her, Karin relaxed knowing that she doesn't need to stay strong in front of Matsumoto. The two of them talked about random things and Karin always smiled and laughed at those times and that always helps her to forget about her breathing problem as well as forgetting about Hitsugaya and Hinamori's relation.

"And then taichou was -" Matsumoto continued but Karin stopped her and said "Rangiku, there's something that you HAVE to know about Hinamori" Matsumoto turned her attention at Karin while Karin was looking at the floor.

"What is it?" Matsumoto asked

Karin opened her mouth to speak but the alarm sounded. Matsumoto got to her feet and looked at Karin, Karin nodded at her and Matsumoto shunpoed out of sight. Karin sighed and leaned back with her hands supporting her at the back. "Guess I was too late to tell her…" Karin thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

There were many howls of hollows in the center of Soul Society and many shinigami were already there killing them but they kept showing up.

"There's no ending to them!" Hisagi exclaimed, all the fuku-taichous except Matsumoto and Yachiru were breathing heavily from attacking the hollows.

"Oi! This should be nothing" Zaraki said as he sliced a hollow in ease.

The fuku-taichous looked at Zaraki and sweat dropped knowing that he would say something like that.

"Zaraki-taichou do not forget, other division doesn't fight all the time like your division does" Byakuya commented.

"Che…" was Zaraki's only reply and killed another hollow.

* * *

They continued to kill the unending hollows for a while. One hollow raised his claws and ready to slash at Hinamori. Hinamori held her zanpakuto up to block the attack and closed her eyes, however, she didn't feel the impact of it. When she looked up she saw that the hollow has frozen in place.

"Did you not tell them not to kill her?" a voice said. Everyone's attention went to the direction of the voice. They saw a man at around about age 20, with black hairs and brown eyes in white clothing in the air.

"I humbly apologize Aizen-sama, it seems like they disagree about it" a man with messy brown hair with rectangular glasses, wearing the same clothing as the other man, was kneeling beside him.

Aizen sighed and looked down at all the shinigami. Every shinigami's grip on their zanpakuto was firmer and pointed it at the two figures. Soutaichou stood in front of the shinigami and asked "Who are you?"

Aizen bowed and said "The name's Aizen Akio, the son of Aizen Sosuke" Every one's reitsu rises when they heard the word Aizen Sosuke.

Aizen smirked and said "I'm sure that everyone except one would like to kill me right now"

"Come and kill me if you can" Aizen said. Without further ado, Zaraki and Ichigo charged and swung their zanpakuto. Aizen just stood there with no sign of any cut from Zaraki nor Ichigo.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

* * *

Aizen smirked and Soutaichou looked at him carefully and said "Matsumoto fuku-taichou"

Matsumoto shunpoed right behind him and was on her left knee. "HAI"

"Go get Kurosaki Karin, she is the ONLY one that can land a blow on him"

"Hai!" Matsumoto shunpoed away once the order was given and Soutaichou looked at Aizen.

' _The boss is actually a child around about 10 years old_ '

' _We met him again but it was a fake that made him look like a 20 years old man, Urahara and Yoruichi couldn't land a blow on him but I can_ '

' _Why's that?_ '

' _That's because I've seen what he truly look like, the fake is an illusion but once you've seen what he really look like you can land a blow on him… Hinamori might land a blow on him but don't count on it Soutaichou. High possibility is that Hinamori won't be able to do that.'_

Soutaichou thought back at one of the conversation that he and Karin were talking about.

 _ **Please review!**_


	9. I declare war

_**I do NOT own Bleach or the characters**_

Chapter 9 – I declare war

Kisari got up and looked outside of the cave and looked at the leader. The leader nodded and Kisari too nodded and said "Thank you for your hostility"

"No, it's thank YOU Kisari-dono and Karin-dono for letting me have this chance to meet my son one more time…" the leader said.

Kisari nodded and took a step and heard "Please watch over them for me…" Kisari looked at the sky once he was in front of the waterfall and howled. Every wolves turned their attention at him and Kisari said "It's time… follow me" Kisari then started to lead them out of the area to Karakura town.

* * *

Ichigo and Zaraki continued to attack Aizen but still there was no mark on him. "What do you want?" Soutaichou asked

"Thought you'll never ask" Aizen said to them and smiled.

"I'm here for the prisoner as well as for my mother" Aizen continued when everyone glared at him.

"There's no way that we're going to give you our prisoner!" Hitsugaya shouted

"… Well… I don't really mind about her. But at least give me my mother"

"Who IS your mother?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen looked behind him and sighed "Seriously? It's -" before he could finish his sentence he was heading straight to the ground.

"AIZEN-SAMA!" The man called out and moved towards Aizen but he too went flying in the air. Every shinigami just stood there not knowing what just happened

Aizen got up and looked up with a smile on. "Well you save me some time to find you Kurosaki Karin" Karin looked down at him.

"Leave here at once Aizen"

"No ways, not until I got you and my mother. Kumori! Attack!"

Kumori appeared behind Ichigo and Zaraki and formed a cero. The attack came and Ichigo and Zaraki shunpoed and went back with everyone else.

Karin still looked at Aizen and said "I shall assume that you are declaring war on us all right?"

Aizen smirked and said "Well that depends if you and mother come with us quietly"

"And if we don't?"

"Then the both of you can say good bye to the people you care and love about" Karin's eyes went wide and looked at everyone that were surrounded by the fireballs, Aizen got up and went back to his usual place facing Karin properly. Karin gritted her teeth as she glared at Aizen.

Aizen flicked his hand and the fire balls started to head for the group. Karin turned around and shouted "CHAINS OF PROTECTION!"

Chains came out of Karin's back and surrounded the group of taichous and fuku-taichous. The fire balls disappeared once they hit the chains.

"Aizen-sama" Kumori called out, Aizen turned and walked away saying "I declare war on you and Soul Society in 6 months' time" and disappeared. Karin panted as the chains disappeared, she looked up and saw everyone unharmed and smiled and soon her eyes closed and she started to fall.

* * *

"KARIN-CHAN!" Matsumoto called out as she shunpoed to catch Karin. 'Shit… I won't make it in time' Matsumoto thought as she tried to increase her speed. A white thing went pass Matsumoto and Matsumoto stopped in her tracks and noticed it was her taichou that went past her.

Hitsugaya reached out his hand to grab hold of Karin but he too wasn't fast enough to catch her. Hitsugaya's eyes went wide and thought 'KARIN!' Another figure appeared and Hitsugaya saw Karin on a wolf's back with chains securing her from falling off.

"Geez… Karin-sama you were being reckless there, calling for my chains out of your own free will" the wolf complained as it looked at everyone. Matsumoto smiled and cried out "KISARI-CHAN!"

Tick marks appeared and Kisari replied "IT'S KISARI-DONO!" Matsumoto laughed while Kisari was fuming.

* * *

Kisari walked towards Soutaichou and sat down. "I'm back Soutaichou"

"Welcome back Kisari-dono, are you and Karin ready to stand by our side again?"

Kisari chuckled and said "That is if you don't mind having a traitor in your team"

Soutaichou laughed and said "You know very well that I don't see the both of you as traitors"

Every shinigami eyes were on soutaichou except for Matsumoto and Unohana. "Seems like there are a lot of explaining for you to do Soutaichou" Kisari said. Soutaichou looked at Kisari and said "You and Karin as well. As well as telling Hinamori about it"

Kisari looked at Hinamori and nodded and said "Yeah… well I guess that we should tell her -"

"Kisari" A weak voiced called out. Kisari shook his head a little and the voice continued "We'll tell them all later at the Captain's meeting the day after tomorrow"

"Hai, Karin-sama"

"And why not tomorrow?" Soutaichou asked as he landed on the ground with Kisari following him and the others dropping as well and listening carefully at them.

"Cause Urahara got the result that we've been asking for"

Soutaichou nodded and looked at Karin and Kisari and said "Back to work everyone! We WILL have a time to tell you all the truth but right now Karin need her rest as well as Kisari-dono" No one replied but one by one shunpoed away.

 _ **Please Review :D**_


	10. The truth

_**I do not own Bleach nor the characters**_

Chapter 10 – The truth

Karin woke up and saw a pure white ceiling and looked around her. Everything was mostly white as if she was in a hospital, Karin slowly got up and looked out the window. 'My mission is over…' Karin thought as tears were building up.

'Not exactly Karin-sama, the leader just became a hollow wolf physically so our mission still isn't over' Kisari commented in her mind. Karin smiled and knew that her zanpakuto was right. The door slid open and when Karin turned around she saw a girl with honey brown hair shoulder length girl in regular shinigami outfit with brown eyes looked at Karin and tears started to fall.

The girl ran up to Karin and hugged her, Karin was surprised but smiled nevertheless and hugged the girl back. "Karin-chan!" the girl choked out. Karin puts her hand on the girl's head and said "I'm back Yuzu" The girl known as Yuzu stopped hugging Karin and wiped away her tears and gave Karin a bright smile and said "Welcome back"

* * *

"How are you feeling Karin-chan?" Urahara asked as Karin walked out of the senkaimon gate. Karin looked at Urahara and said "I was in Soul Society of course I would regain my reitsu way faster than staying here" Karin stretched and soon then felt something pounced on her. Karin opened her eyes and saw it was one of the wolf that she lived with for two years. Karin smiled and hugged it and laughed when the wolf was licking her.

"They have been living with us underground. If it weren't for Kisari-dono they would have been captured by Aizen" Urahara explained when all the wolves appeared.

"I see…" Karin replied while petting them one by one. She then noticed the brown wolf and with green eyes looking sad. Karin got up and went to him and hugged him. "Young master, your father is still alive but… it will be hard to save him but I will do whatever I could to save him alright?"

The wolf said nothing but nodded. Karin gave a small smile and got up and turned to Urahara who gestured the floor above them.

* * *

"Karin-chan, the two blood sample are completely different"

"What do you mean Urahara!?"

"What I mean is that they are from the same animal but the blood samples are completely different." Urahara eyes then turned serious and continued.

"Karin-chan, the wolf that you once knew is now a full and complete hollow that has lost the sense of its previous life." Karin eyes went wide when reorganization hits her.

"That's right Karin-chan, that wolf will not be a soul once you kill it, but it will continue to be a hollow but will either stay at Soul Society at the 12th division or it will go straight to hell"

* * *

The second day…

Every taichous and fuku-taichous of the 13 divisions of Soul Society are all in the 1st division room waiting for the captain meeting to begin. The door opened and everyone turned their head and saw Karin walking in the middle and looked straight ahead.

Karin went on her left knee once she got to the middle where everyone can see her. "Stand Kurosaki Karin" Soutaichou said. Karin got up and looked at soutaichou. Soutaichou nodded at Karin and Karin took a deep breath and drew out her zanpakuto and said "Kisari"

Kisari came out and looked at everyone and then at Karin. Karin nodded and Kisari said "We will now show you everything about two years ago before we have disappeared" Kisari closed his eyes and said "Chain of truth" the chains around Kisari all shined and tied around everyone's wrist.

* * *

 _Karin was in the tree watching the man she loved walking with his girlfriend with sadness. Karin sighed and jumped off and went further inside of the forest for a place to train. When Karin arrived at a cave in the far side of the forest, Karin stopped and looked around her. There she saw many pairs of yellow eyes were looking at her. Karin put her hand on her zanpakuto and when she felt something was going to attack her she drew out her zanpakuto and blocked it and noticed that it was a wolf._

 _The wolf glared at her and Karin pushed it off and asked "Why are you attacking me?!"_

" _AND WHAT DO YOU WANT HUMAN!? YOU TOOK OUR LEADER AND OUR YOUNG MASTER AS WELL AS SOME OF OUR FAMILY MEMBERS AWAY!" The wolf shouted._

" _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I JUST CAME HERE!" Karin replied._

" _GIVE BACK OUR LEADER! GIVE BACK OUR YOUNG MASTER! GIVE BACK OUR FAMILY MEMBERS!" all the wolves started to call out to her._

 _Karin gritted her teeth and opened her mouth until 'Karin-sama let me out, I will deal with them' Karin said nothing and held out her zanpakuto and said "Come Kisari"_

 _Kisari looked at the wolves around them and said "My followers what do you mean that humans has taken away your leader and your young master as well as your family members?" The wolves glared and Kisari sighed._

" _I am Kisari, one of the god that you look up to" The wolves stared at Kisari and soon immediately sat down and had their head down and said "Excuse us for our rudeness!"_

" _Do not worry about it. Now please do tell me what you mean by everything you said"_

" _Kami-sama -"_

" _The name is Kisari, I have decided to become a zanpakuto spirit where I can fight along with the shinigami that is chosen as my partner but still at the same time I still continue my duty as your god"_

" _Kisari-dono, some hunters came into our territory and started to kidnap our family members and our young master. When our leader knew this he went to save them but was also captured. It has already been a year already… and none of them have returned."_

" _Karin-sama" Kisari looked at Karin and Karin sighed and said "Let's go Kisari"_

* * *

"After that we went to their hideout and saved the leader and some of the family members, however, the young master and the rest were at a different hideout" Kisari replied.

"When we saved the leader, he already had a small part of the hollow mask formed and was in pain… I couldn't just leave them be knowing that the hunters would return and capture them again so I stayed a bit longer and watched over them until we returned to Soul Society." Karin continued.

"We discussed this with Soutaichou and Soutaichou agreed to our wish and we asked him not to tell you all the truth except for Unohana taichou since she was there too… we asked him to mark as traitors and send people to come and find us if we have not returned before the third year which is this year"

"And so you stayed there to find a cure for that wolf Karin" the 9th division taichou stated. Karin looked at the 9th division taichou and said "Hai Goat-chin" silence took over until Hitsugaya asked "Who's Aizen Akio's mother?"

Karin closed her eyes and pointed at Hinamori. "WHAT!?" Everyone asked surprised. Hinamori's eyes were wide and started to laugh, "You must be joking Karin-chan, I don't have a son"

"Hinamori you do, and you just met – no you met him when he was born… Aizen Sosuke has just sealed that memory of yours" Karin replied

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kisari sighed at Hinamori's stubbornness and the chains glowed again and many images were transferred into everyone while Hinamori just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Unohana taichou isn't that right?" Karin asked. Unohana taichou sighed and walked up to Hinamori and said "That is true, Hinamori you were pregnant and gave birth before Aizen Sosuke betrayed us" Hinamori's eyes went wide and took a step back. Hitsugaya walked towards her but was stopped by Karin. Hinamori then grabbed onto her head and started to scream loudly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and then fainted. Karin looked at Hinamori and said "The seal is broken"

"Then where was little Aizen before the original Aizen betrayed us?" a small shinigami with pink hair and brown eyes.

"Yachiru fuku-taichou, the little Aizen was already in Hueco Mundo at that time however, right now I have no idea of where his real hideout is… the hideouts in the world of the living were just factories."

 _ **Please review**_


	11. Break Up

**_I do not own Bleach nor the main characters_**

Chapter 11 – Break up

Karin was making her way to the fourth division and walked to a room's door and knocked. "Come in" a voice called from the inside. Karin opened the door and saw Hinamori awake and sitting up right with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto beside her.

"Karin-chan" Matsumoto greeted happily, Karin smiled and made her way towards them and stood right in front of Hinamori.

Hinamori looked at Karin and Karin took a deep breath and said "I apologize for the sudden news about your son… however, it seems like the seal has been broken" Hinamori looked at her hands and nodded "Yes, thank you Karin-chan… Is there a way to save Akio?"

"There is"

"Wait! Akio is a 20 years old man! He already knows a lot about what his father was trying -"

"Do not worry Toshiro, that was just an illusion. The real Akio is just a 10 years old boy. He doesn't know much of anything but loves to read" Karin stopped Hitsugaya. Karin looked at Hinamori and said "There is a way to save him but we need the right time to go to wherever he is and bring him here." Hinamori smiled and nodded. Karin bowed and left the room.

"AH! Karin-chan wait for me!" Matsumoto cried out as she ran after Karin

* * *

There was silence between Hinamori and Hitsugaya. "Shiro-chan…" Hinamori called out after 5 minutes.

"Yes Momo?"

"Let's break off our relationship"

Hitsugaya's eyes went wide and got up from his seat and asked "Why?!"

"Shiro-chan, I have a son and besides -"

"I'll take of him together with you!"

"Shiro-chan listen… Karin-chan need you MORE than I need you." Hitsugaya look at Hinamori and stayed silent and Hinamori continued.

"Shiro-chan stop denying it, you still love Karin-chan don't you?"

Hitsugaya looked away and said "But she's dating Yukio"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"I mean what proof do you have?"

"N… none"

Hinamori smiled and grabbed hold of his hand. "Shiro-chan, no matter how hard I try to have your attention, it will always be on Karin-chan. Not only does she need you but YOU need her too isn't it?"

"But what about you and Akio?"

"Akio is my problem and don't worry I will take good care of him besides he has an uncle here." Hitsugaya sighed and gave a small smile at Hinamori and nodded and they continued to talk as if they were brother and sister.

* * *

Karin sat on the hill of where Aizen Sousuke has betrayed Soul Society. There came a slight breeze and Karin lied down on her back thinking back about the talk between her and Urahara. 'Kisari…'

'Hai Karin-sama?'

'Let's train'

'With who?'

Karin smiled and shunpoed away. 'You'll know soon enough' Karin felt Kisari sighed at the back of her mind and just nodded.

* * *

"DAMN IT ALL!" Kumori screamed in a throne room. "I better start rounding up hollows but I still have the strongest hollow that Karin can't even defeat" Kumori stated once he has calmed down.

Right outside of the throne room was a 10 years old boy with short straight black hair and brown eyes looking scared. 'Rin-nee chan… mother…' was all the thought of the young boy as he hugged his knees.

 ** _Sorry for such a short short short chapter. I just finished my exams so don't have much idea right now but I will make sure that my other chapters will be long as well. Please bear with me a little longer._**

 ** _Review please, so I know what you think of it this time._**


	12. I will deal with him

**_I do not own bleach_**

Chapter 12 – I will deal with him

5 months has passed and Karin was fighting against the eleventh division taichou, Zaraki in the eleventh division training barracks. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO!?" Zaraki screamed as he land another blow on Karin, Karin smirked and blocked the blow and said "Don't underestimate a Kurosaki, Zaraki-taichou" Karin pushed Zaraki away and held her sword in front of her and said "Break Kisari".

Karin's zanpakuto started to shine and splits apart into a wolf blade glove on both her hands and broken chains around her arms and hanging off. Zaraki smirked and charged at Karin while Karin charged at Zaraki.

* * *

"Karin-chan is getting stronger isn't she Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked as she looked out of the window of the tenth division captain's room. Hitsugaya sighed and said "Hinamori, its Hitsugaya to you" while continuing doing his paperwork.

"Right right" Hinamori said as rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Karin's reitsu.

"She should be getting her bankai soon right?"

Hitsugaya stopped in his track and concentrated on Karin's reitsu. Hitsugaya turned away from his work and looked outside of the window as well. "She will be able to get it if she continues like this"

Hinamori looked at Hitsuaya and said "You haven't told her have you?"

Hitsugaya ignored Hinamori's question and got up and left the room. Hinamori sighed and looked outside again.

* * *

Karin and Zaraki were panting and both looked at each other and grinned. 'Karin-sama'

'Yeah, we should wrap it up over here' Karin agreed with Kisari. Karin took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Zaraki then felt a sudden change with Karin and watched closely. Hitsugaya walked in just when Karin opened her eyes and shunpoed towards Zaraki a faster speed. Zaraki's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Karin and tried to dodged but got slashed by Karin.

Karin jumped away before Zaraki can attack her. Karin looked at the injured taichou that she just fought and smiled. "It was a great battle Zaraki-taichou" Karin said as her zanpakuto went back to its unsealed form. Zaraki smirked and straightened himself and said "You're not half bad either. Let's battle tomorrow"

Karin turned serious and turned around and said "Sorry but I'm busy tomorrow" Karin started to walk out the division and said "Thank you" and shunpoed away.

* * *

Hitsugaya was about to shunpoe after her until Zaraki called out to him. "What do you want Zaraki-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"What you doing here? Worried about your prisoner?"

Hitsugaya sighed and said "She is no longer the traitor of Soul Society, and no I am not worried about her. She's a Kurosaki"

Zaraki grinned and walked past Hitsugaya and said "Then get ready for the upcoming war. Like you said she's a Kurosaki and she's a tough one"

* * *

Hitsugaya was walking in the street of Soul Society until he heard her voice. He stopped in his track and looked at his right and saw Karin with a golden brown wolf a few blocks away from him.

"Young master, go back" he heard Karin said to the wolf but the wolf just shook his head. Karin sighed and bent down and put her hand on the wolf and said "I will find a way to save your dad alright?"

The wolf looked up with hesitation in his eyes and nodded. Karin smiled and opened a senkaimon gate and the wolf walked through it with Kisari walking beside him. When the wolf disappeared Karin turned around and met Hitsugaya.

Turquoise meet onyx. They kept staring at each other until Karin turned to her left. "Oi! Kurosaki wait!" Hitsugaya called out as he started to run after her. But once he turned around the corner where Karin turned, she was gone. Hitsugaya let out a sigh and made his way back to his division.

* * *

A week has passed by and Karin was on the hill where she can see everything in Soul Society. However, she wasn't there for sightseeing but she was there to train with Kisari. Kisari charged at Karin and Karin jumped away and landed on her hand and feet and charged at Kisari again. With the same attack happening again and again until Karin was panting and had some few slashes. Kisari looked at Karin and Karin sighed, she stood up properly and Kisari returned back to its sealed form.

Karin walked to the fourth division and heard her sister giggled. Karin peeked and saw her sister was having a wonderful talk with Shunsei fuku-taichou. Karin smiled and walked away. Karin saw Matsumoto at a grave and walked towards her. "Rangiku" Karin called out.

Matsumoto looked at her and smiled, "Karin-chan!" Karin smiled as she waited for Matsumoto finish her last saying and Matsumoto quickly rejoined Karin. Karin smiled and looked at the grave and there wrote "Here lies Ichimaru Gin, once a great shinigami, friend and lover"

"It's finally the end of May" Matsumoto said as she stretched her arms high.

"True but this means that the war is coming" Karin stated, Matsmuto nodded and looked up ahead.

"Karin-chan then what about Aizen"

"Don't worry I will deal with him" Karin said with a serious look.

 ** _Review please (Begs)_**


	13. Bankai

**_I don't own Bleach nor the main characters_**

Chapter 13 – Bankai

Every shinigami from all the division was in the air waiting for their enemy for war. A portal opened in front of them and out came three figures, the 20 years old Aizen, Kumori and a 10 years old boy. "What do you think you are doing bringing a boy!?" Soi-fon shouted. Aizen smirked and said "Meet my little brother" Hinamori looked confused since she was positive that Karin said that her child is 10 years old but never mentioned that she has a second child.

"Soul Society if you give us Kurosaki Karin and Hinamori to us then let's pretend that there isn't any war" Kumori said. Soutaichou was about to reply but Karin was already in front of them ready to attack the "fake" Aizen however before she could land a blow on him she was attacked. Karin flew back and Hitsugaya and Ichigo moved to catch her. Karin landed safely in Hitsugaya's arms, which left Ichigo growling.

Karin looked at what has attacked her and saw it was THE wolf that she was taken care off for two years and the wolf that she has been trying to protect and save. Karin's eyes turned serious and said "Leader" Histugaya looked up and looked at the wolf with a mask. Kumori took a step forward but Aizen stopped him and said "I would love to see a fight between those two." Aizen sat down when Kumori made a chair and smirked.

"A fight to the death"

"WHAT!?" Every shinigami screamed out, Hitsugaya glared at the man and his grip on Karin was tighter. Karin got up and pushed him away lightly.

"Understood" Karin said and threw her regular shinigami clothes away and Karin is now wearing a one shoulder wolf fur shirt and a wolf fur short tight skirt that shows off the shape of her hips with her zanpakuto in her hand. Aizen's smirk went wider and gestured at Kumori. Kumori nodded and a yellow box barrier appeared surrounding the wolf and Karin.

Karin and the wolf started to walk around in circle very cautious at each other's actions. "Break Kisari" Karin said silently, Karin's zanpakuto shined and split apart into a wolf blade glove on both of her hands and broken chains around her arms hanging off. The wolf looked at Karin very carefully. Karin slowly got onto her hands and circled continually on all fours. Watching the leader cautiously as well.

* * *

The atmosphere around the shinigami became tense as they watched Karin and the wolf circling around, watching each other with close look. Hitsugaya looked at Karin with worried look, 'Karin…' was all he thought when he looked at their enemy. 'Is that man really an arrancar?' Hitusgaya realized as he observed Kumori. "Taichou?" Matsumoto called out when she noticed that her taichou was looking away from Karin.

Hitsugaya didn't reply but turned his attention back to Karin but often looked up at Kumori and said "It's nothing Matsumoto"

* * *

The wolf stopped and Karin stopped. The wolf and Karin growled at each other for a while and soon they jumped on each other and attacked. The wolf attacked Karin causing Karin to land against the barrier. Karin looked at the wolf and heard Aizen laughed, Karin looked at him and Aizen said "Don't forget Kurosaki Karin, that wolf is a real wolf AND a hollow" Karin glared at her and gritted her teeth as she got up and continued the battle.

* * *

Hitsugaya clenched his hand as he watched Karin fight and getting hurt while fighting against the wolf. Then a sound got all the shinigami attention as they turned around and saw hollows roaming around in Soul Soceity wrecking everything. Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto and Matsumoto nodded and left with all the fuku-taichous and with the rest of the seated shinigami leaving the taichous to watch the battle between Karin and the wolf.

* * *

Karin looked outside and saw many other shinigami were fighting against the hollows. Karin looked at herself and saw many cuts and blood. Karin then looked at the wolf and saw the same thing but not as much cuts as hers. Karin sighed and looked at the leader and thought back about the times that she was with the wolves. As the wolf attacked, Karin did as well as memories of the times kept on flashing through her mind. 'Karin-sama, we've gotta finish this battle now!' Karin nodded and jumped backwards.

Karin looked at the wolf and said "Ban… Kai"

 ** _Finished!_**

 ** _Please review thank you_**


	14. Hello Kumori

**_I don't own Bleach nor the main characters_**

Chapter 14 – Hello Kumori

 _"_ _Ban…Kai"_

Karin then had chains around her neck hanging and her ankles and wrists had chains as well; Karin is wearing a shoulder less wolf fur and a short ragged wolf fur. Karin looked up at the wolf in front of her and sighed and shunpoed and attacked once again. The fight continued until Karin was breathing hard again, 'Damn… the leader knows how we move so it's harder for us to land a blow on him' Karin thought.

'No, Karin-sama use the chains. The leader has never seen us in our bankai form and so he doesn't know much what these chains can do' Kisari replied. Karin nodded and stood up and looked at the wolf.

The wolf immediately went into his defensive stance, Karin pointed at the wolf with her right hand and softly said "Eliminate him" the chains shone and straightened out and immediately went straight to the wolf. The wolf jumped dodging the attack, Karin then held out her left hand and said "Bind him" the chains shone once again and went straight to the leader and tangled him. The other chain then head straight through the heart of the wolf. Droplets of blood slowly made it way to the end of the box and sliding off Karin's chains. Karin pulled the chains and the chains went back to Karin along with the wolf. The box slowly disappeared as Karin held the wolf in her arms and walked back to where the shinigami are and saw that the wolves from the world of the living with Urahara and Yoruichi using their reitsu to support them in their air.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

I watched Karin holding the wolf in her arms with bloods staining her skin and clothes, but never the less, she's still beautiful. Karin went on her knees where all the wolves could see their ex-leader. Karin looked at all the wolves and said "I'm sorry… I promised that I will save him but…" Karin stopped and when I looked at her I saw something fall from her face and when I take a closer look. I noticed it was her tears, I've never seen Karin cried, not once.

Karin grabbed hold of the leader as the wolves mourned along with her with their howls. As I watch her, her bankai mode slowly disappears and out came Kisari-dono mourning along with them all. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands so hard, my nails dug into my flesh. I glared at our enemy, he dare make the girl I love cry. I drew out Hyorinmaru and held it tightly. "Ban-"

"Toshiro" I heard Karin called out to me and I turned my head a little. Karin looked at me and without saying anything she mouthed 'Kill Kumori first' I don't get what she meant but I know that I've got to do this for Karin.

I turned my attention back at the enemy and said "BANKAI!" Ice wings grown out with three flowers appeared above me and an ice dragon covering my right hand where I held my zanpakuto.

"Draigen Hyorinmaru!" I called and charge straight at Aizen. The man Kumori came and blocked the attack. "SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled. However Kumori said "Whatever do you mean taichou?"

"You're not a human right?"

Kumori smirked and said "Yes, I am an arrcanar" His glasses disappeared and replaced by a white mask covering his left eye. I glared at him and flew backwards. I looked behind me and saw Karin still kneeling holding the wolf that she tried to protect and save.

"I WILL KILL YOU" I said as I continued to glare at him. And started to attack him with the help of other taichous.

* * *

Normal POV

' _Rangiku, if I can't bring myself to save Akio, you will do it_ '

' _EH!? But Karin-chan…_ '

' _Just make him faint and take him to me alright?_ '

' _When should I do this_ '

' _Exactly when the taichous attack Kumori_ '

Matsumoto thought back to the conversation of last week she had with Karin. Matsumoto looked at Karin and felt bad and watched the taichous fight. Matsumoto soon shunpoed behind Akio and quickly made him faint by hitting at the back of his neck. Matsumoto picked him up and shunpoed to Karin.

"Thank you Rangiku" Karin thanked her as she saw Matsumoto placed the boy next to her. "It was nothing Karin-chan are you not going to help?"

"No I don't have any more power to help everyone" Karin replied as she looked at every wolf. "I'm a failure" Was all Karin said as she looked at the wolf that is in her arms and hugged him.

Kisari watched his master in sadness as she kept on hugging the wolf. Kisari then looked up at the wolves they too were sad. Kisari looked at the battle behind them and saw that it wasn't going good with the fake Aizen and Kumori are working together (since the fake Aizen is created by Kumori). "Argh…" was all he heard from Hitsugaya as he collided to the ground.

"Karin-sama" Kisari called out. Karin stopped hugging and looked at Kisari. "Let's go and avenge for the leader, this is the least we can do now"

Karin looked at the leader and then at the wolves around her. The wolves nodded at her and Karin too nodded back. "Let's go Kisari" Karin said as she placed the leader down and turned around holding her zanpakuto tight with a determined look.

* * *

Hitsugaya got up using his zanpakuto to support himself and watched the other taichous getting slashed by Kumori's 1st release. Hitsugaya gritted his teeth as he stare at the dragon release. His eyes widened when someone was going to land on him. Hitsugaya dodged and noticed that it was Isshin. "Taichou!" Hitsugaya called out as he went back to Isshin's side. "I'm fine Toshiro" Isshin said as he get up.

Kumori looked at every shinigami taichou and said "Give me Kurosaki Karin in return of young master"

"WHAT!?" All the shinigami taichous called out. Kumori smirked and said "You heard me right, give me Kurosaki Karin"

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and shunpoed and swung his zanpakuto at him. Kumori used his fingers and stopped the swing, causing Hitsugaya to be astonished. Kumori smirked and opened his mouth to say something but he felt something sharp pierce his chest. He looked behind and saw a pair of onyx eyes glaring at him.

"Kurosaki" Hitsugaya said with wide eyes, surprised that she was there.

"Kurosaki Karin" was all Kumori said

"Hello Kumori" Karin greeted Kumori.

 ** _Please review_**


	15. It's Over

**_Yes, I have seen Hitsuaya's new HOTTEST bankai! And yes I am deeply in love with him. I just thought that I will write that in another Hitsukarin fanfiction :D_**

 ** _So any fans waiting for his hottest bankai to show up please wait till my next story of Hitsukarin thank you. I do not own Bleach nor the characters :D_**

Chapter 15 – It's over

Karin and Hitsugaya continued to fight together against Kumori. Karin started to pant with Hitsugaya standing next to her, panting along; Kumori was also panting but smirked none the less. Karin glared at him and clenched her hands and said "Bind him" The chains around her wrists shone and went stratght to Kumori and grabbed hold of him. "NOW TOSHIRO!" Karin screamed as Hitsugaya held his zanpakuto and many ice pillars surrounded Kumori, himself and Karin; and Karin's other chains (the neck and the ankles) shone and Karin said "Chain of fate" The chains surrounded Kumori as well and the pointed parts of the broken chains danced around above Kumori pointing at him.

Hitsugaya looked at Karin and Karin nodded. Hitsugaya then turns his zanpakuto at 90 degrees counter clockwise and said "Sennen Hyoro" and the pillars started to move towards Kumori. Karin then said "Elimination" The chains went through Kumori's body and blood came out. Kumori spat out some blood and still smirked and said "Thank you, Kurosaki Karin, this was an amazing battle. If I was still alive and had you within our team we could've fulfil Aize sama's dream. Ruling Soul Society and the World of Living"

"Even if I am in your team I will DEFINITELY destroy your plans" Karin replied as the ice pillars envelops Kumori and crushes him.

* * *

Karin sighed and started to fall. Hitsugaya quickly flew to her side and catch her in his arms. "To… shi…ro" Karin called out slowly when she opened her eyes. Hitsugaya focused his attention on Karin and said "The battle is over, everyone is safe thanks to you"

Karin looked at the shinigami and the wolves and shook her head. "No, I didn't save -"

"You did, he was in pain, you saved him by -"

"Killing him? How does that save him?"

"If he continued to live like that, the more painful he gets" Hitsugaya replied as he stood right in front of the wolves.

* * *

Karin looked at them when Hitsugaya put her down. "Thank you Karin-dono" was all the wolves said to her which surprised Karin, she didn't expect them to thank her. "Kisari-dono already told us about everything that we need to know" the son of the leader. Karin looked down in shame, Hitsugaya noticed her reaction and grabbed hold of her hand. Karin looked at him, and Hitsugaya gave her a small smile and Karin also gave a small smile back at him. She then took a deep breath and smiled. "While it's time for a new leader" the wolves nodded and looked upon each other confusingly. "What's the matter?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Usually they would fight against the current leader for the title but now that the leader is dead" Karin explained. Hitsugaya nodded as they both looked at the lost wolves. Then the green eyed wolf walked forward and growled. Karin nodded and held out her hand and said "Chain of fate" the chains around her wrists will danced around the wolf pack.

Karin closed her eyes and asked "Who is the next leader of this wolf pack?" the chains danced around each wolves. Until all the chains surrounded the green eyed wolf which surprised him. Karin smiled and kneeled down and said "Well young master, you are chosen to be the next leader, do you accept?" The wolf immediately shook his head and Karin sighed. She then looked up at all the other wolves and asked "Do any of you have any objections of him being the next leader" all the wolves looked at each other and shook their head. The green eyed wolf looked at his people and friends and Karin walked towards him and put her hand on the wolf's head and said "You are strong but what makes you even stronger was the strength of your heart. You had to accept the fact that your father became a father you don't know which made you even stronger" the wolf looked down at the ground and then a minute passed and the wolf nodded. He howled and the wolves howled along with him and went back to the world of the living with Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Kisari go with them" Karin said as she watch the wolf goes through the senkaimon gate one by one. Karin was out of her bankai mode and Kisari went after the wolves. Hitsugaya walked up to her and held her hand and asked "Are you not going?"

Karin shook her head and said "Kisari's with them so there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Karin and Hitsugaya went back to where everyone is and saw that Akio is awake. Akio was scared surrounded by the people he doesn't know. "Akio" Karin called out and when Akio turned his head he smiled. "Rin-nee chan!" He called out happily as he ran towards her and hugged her. Karin smiled and hugged him back, Hinamori arrived and Karin smiled. "Akio, your mother is here" Akio turned around and in first time forever he has finally met his mother. Tears started to form in his eyes as he calls out "Mother… mother" repeatedly and ran into her open arms.

"Oi! Toshiro were you just holding my sister's hand?" Ichigo asked, Hitsugaya sighed and turned to face Ichigo.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou to you, and what does it have to do with you IF I did hold her hand?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and grabbed hold of his zanpakuto. Karin walked between them and said "I think there's enough conflicts today, we need to -" she then fainted and Hitsugaya hold her as she fell into his arms.

"She needs to rest, she used too much reitsu" a voice said. Hitsugaya turned around and saw it was the fourth division taichou, Unohana. Hitsugaya nodded as he picked Karin bridal style and took her to the fourth division.

 ** _Viola it's done! BTW this is NOT the last chapter._**


	16. I'll be in your care Hitsugaya-taichou

**_I do not own Bleach nor the characters_**

 ** _My longest chapter of all *tears of happiness*_**

Chapter 16 – I'll be in your care Hitsugaya-taichou

Days, weeks and 3 years has passed ever since the battle against Kumori and when Karin has fainted and never woke up. The life in Soul Society has returned to normal except for the 5th, 9th and the 10th division taichous, as well as their fuku-taichous including Yuzu and Akio. Karin's zanpakuto has stayed in his spirit form and stayed by his master side waiting for the day she wakes up in the fourth.

The door slid open and Kisari looked up and saw it was Hitsugaya. Kisari nodded as well as Hitsugaya. Kisari noticed that he has brought paperwork to do as he watch him sit right next to Karin's bed and began to do his work. It was quite between the two but it wasn't an uncomfortable quite it was somewhat a silence of no one know what to say next. "Kisari-dono…" Hitsugaya called out. Kisari looked up at Hitsugaya and he continued. "What happens when she used the chains of fate?"

"This is the result of using the chains of fate Hitsugaya-taichou" Kisari said.

"Using chains of fate twice will cause a longer time for her to wake up. The last time she used this was to protect Akio." Hitsugaya stopped writing and looked up at Kisari who is now right beside him.

"When we first met Akio, Karin-sama and I sensed that there was no danger aura from the child and so we often talk to him while looking for the ex-leader of the wolf."

"Since he was the one who knows where he is right?"

"Right, so Akio guided us as they talked and get to know one another more. Since we were able to find the leader we were about to reward Akio but was disrupted by Kumori. Kumori was angry at Akio and slapped him very hard which caused Karin-sama's anger to rage on. We fought him in our shikai mode and Karin-sama was about to die that is until she has reached bankai." Kisari stopped for a while and took a deep breath then continued.

"Karin-sama then used chains of fate on Akio, saying that his fate will be living in Soul Society along with his mother, since we didn't have time to take him with us. And so we took the leader and left the hideout and reached to the forest where the other wolves are. I was out again to talk to everyone about what we plan to do that is until Karin-sama has fainted. I quickly took her to Urahara, once I set a barrier around the wolves especially the leader. Our first guess was it was her first time using her bankai so it has exhausted her but then a week has passed and she still hadn't woke up"

"Then when did she wake up?"

"It took her a whole month and a half to recover and to wake up. That is when we all learned about the consequences of using the chains of fate" Kisari finished his explanation and looked at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya's gripped his pen so hard that it broke into two and the ink started to leak out. "Hitsugaya taichou, your papers" Kisari said as he watched the ink sinking into the paper. Hitsugaya looked down and immediately moved his hand away and let the ink leaked onto the floor and remove the first few stacks above his pile of paperwork and placed it on the floor and sighed. Kisari chuckled and Hitsugaya can hear Hyorinmaru's chuckle in his mind.

"I'll take it to the 10th and have Matsumoto to replace them for you" Kisari said as he used his chains to grab hold of the piles of paperwork that Hitsugaya has removed and took the pen. Hitsugaya nodded and Kisari shunpoed away leaving him, Karin and Hyorinmaru (in his mind) alone. With nothing to write with Hitsugaya just read through the rest of the paper works.

* * *

Another 2 years has passed and Karin still haven't woke up. Rukia and Ichigo were finally wed and Yuzu and Shunsei became a couple and Akio started to go to the shinigami academy. Hitsugaya still stayed with Karin in the fourth, whether the time for visiting hours were over or not. Yukio, Orihime, Ishida and Chad often visits Karin during the visiting hours and that is when Hitsugaya learned the truth that Karin isn't dating anyone at the moment, when Yukio says that he got rejected by Karin. Many fourth division shinigami has told Hitsugaya to leave since visiting hours are over many times but Hitsugaya never left Karin's side even when they start to move towards him to guide him out he gave them a cold glare otherwise the room temperature drops, in which case Unohana taichou has given Hitsugaya the permission to stay for as long as he wants, which he was indeed grateful for her act of kindness.

One day Hitsugaya continued his work while watching over Karin. There was a knock and Hitsugaya asked "Who is it?"

"Taichou" came Matsumoto voice.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked

"There's a captain meeting now and Kisari-chan is needed at the captain meeting, Yuzu-chan says she will watch over Karin-chan for you" Hitsugaya sighed and got up and left the room with Kisari.

* * *

Once they left, Karin's fingers starts to move a little and then her eyes slowly starts to open up and blinked her eyes twice and three times and realized that she was in the same room as before, the fourth division. Karin slowly sit up and looked around her and saw there was a stack of paperwork next to her and smiled. "KARIN-CHAN!" Karin looked away from the stack of paperwork and saw her sister at the door. Karin smiled while Yuzu ran up to her and hugged her so tight. "Can't… breathe… Yuzu…" Yuzu released Karin and Karin took a deep breath.

"Where's Kisari and Toshiro?"

"Both of them at the captain meeting right now" Yuzu replied. Karin nodded and slowly got up.

"AH! KARIN-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO STAY IN BED!"

"No, if Kisari's there then that means it has something to do with me. I must go" Karin said. Yuzu sighed and knows that it's no use to stop her and walked her to the meeting area.

* * *

"We shall discuss about which division Kurosaki Karin should join." Soutaichou said, he then looked at Ichigo and Isshin and said "Ichigo and Isshin, usually we do not allow a family member to be part of the division that their parents or siblings are the taichou but I think for now I shall give you both the permission of having Karin in your division." Ichigo smiled and Isshin smiled a little, Kisari was not happy.

"Now then let's discuss shall we?"

"I like Karin, her guts is what I like and her speed would be put into great use in the 2nd division" Soi fon taichou announced.

"She could be quite helpful in the 3rd division instead" the 3rd division taichou, Shinji said. All taichous started to call out the reason why they want her until it was Hitsugaya's turn.

All eyes were on him and sighed, "Karin should decide on which division she wants to join but… she does have the strength and speed, she could be useful if we go to the world of the living and her kido is good as well…" Hitsugaya noticed that he said more than enough and stopped talking.

"She has the strength and the guts, she's going to join my division" Zaraki exclaimed as he grinned.

"She's suitable to be my lab rat after all, Ichigo doesn't allow me to experiment him then I should -"

"NO WAYS!" Hitsugaya and Ichigo shouted and the 12th division stopped talking and gritted his teeth.

"She's a lovely lady just like her sister-in-law, she's also pretty good at detecting hollows" Utitake taichou of the 13th division said.

"Kisari-dono" Soutaichou called, Kisari looked around at all the taichous. As he was about to speak, there was a knock. "Who dares to disturb the captain meeting?!" Soutaichou exclaimed.

"Sorry, but, Kurosaki Yuzu is here" Unohana taichou looked confused and looked at Soutaichou. Soutaichou nodded and said "Let her in"

The door opened and when Kisari turned his head he immediately ran towards the door and jumped onto a figure.

"I miss you too Kisari" the figure said as Yuzu went inside and bowed and move to stand behind her taichou. Hitsuaya's eyes went wide as the other figure walked in and bowed. "It's great to see you again Kurosaki Karin"

"It is also my honor to meet you again Soutaichou" Karin greeted.

"I'm sure that Kisari-dono has just filled in everything you need to know." Karin nodded and looked at all the taichous and said "Thank you all for hoping me to be part of you division but I have already have a division in mind." Everyone started to talk among themselves.

Karin walked to Hitsugaya and said "I'll be in your care, Hitsugaya-taichou"

Hitsugaya smiled and said "I'm looking forward to your progress Kurosaki Karin"

 ** _It's not over yet! There's two more chapters left :D_**

 ** _Review!_**


	17. I love you

**_I don't own Bleach nor the main characters_**

Chapter 17 – I love you

After the captain meeting, Karin was surrounded by so many taichous asking how she is feeling, etc. Karin replied to them easily since she was well prepared for this to happen. When Karin was out of the crowd, she and Hitsugaya were making their way back to the fourth to get the paperwork that Hitsugaya did during the 5 years' time. "Karin" Hitsugaya called out. Karin looked at him and Hitsugaya took a deep breath and said "From here on out, when we're not working or we're alone call me by my name but always call me taichou at the division" Karin just rolled her eyes and said "As if I don't know about it t-a-i-c-h-o-u" Hitsugaya sighed and continued to walk.

* * *

"Karin, what did Kisari-dono mean he was one of the god that the wolf worships on?" Hitsugaya asked once they got to the captain's office.

"Kisari was a regular wolf just like them but didn't get the chance to be the leader but he still got the wolf that he loves. One day, Kisari was on a hunt until he noticed his leader was with the humans and overheard them talk. Kisari immediately ran back to the camp and told everyone to leave at once since the leader has betrayed them. Of course none of them listened to him since he isn't the leader." Karin put the complete stack on the top right of the desk.

"The only one that listened was his wife. They both ran away until, the cries of the other wolves in his clan. Kisari stopped in his track and looked at his wife and promised that he will return to her and told her to run to the cave that they found just in case. He went back and saved everyone but couldn't save himself as he was captured by chains. Kisari tried many times to run away but with no such luck and soon died since none of the hunters gave him food. Gods saw how brave and strong Kisari is and so that was how Kisari became a god and was known as the God of the chains"

"God of the chains?" Hitsugaya asked confusingly as he sat down.

"Kisari determines the life and the fate of the wolf, more like the God of fate" Karin said as she sat down on the couch and watched Hitsugaya working.

"Karin -"

"Uncle Shiro! Is it true that Rin-nee chan is awake" Akio asked when he burst open the door. "She's over there Akio" Hitsugaya replied without looking up. Akio look at the couch and saw Karin. Karin smiled and Akio's eyes shined and ran up to her and hugged her. "My… I am getting lots of hugs today" Karin said as she laughed. "How's everything going Akio?" Karin asked as Akio sat next to her. Akio then started to explain everything. Hitsugaya watched and smiled, imagining Karin as a mother and as his wife. He blushed at the thought and quickly returned to work so that none of them would see.

* * *

Night came and Akio has fallen asleep on Karin's lap. Karin smiled and saw Hitsugaya was still working, "I called Hinamori, and she's coming right now" Karin nodded and slowly her eyes started to get heavy and she too fell asleep.

* * *

"Ano… Shiro-chan?" Hinamori called out as she opened the door, Hitsugaya looked up and gestured her to be quite with his finger over his lips. Hinamori nodded and looked at the couch and saw Karin was sleeping along with her child, Akio. Hinamori smiled at the sight and quietly picked Akio up and bowed at Hitsugaya before she walked out of the 10th division with her son in her arms. Hitsugaya sighed and glanced over at Karin and got up. He removed his haori and placed it over Karin and had her lied down on the couch so she could be much more comfortable since her room isn't ready.

He got up once again and walked back to his seat and continued to work, the atmosphere was lovely, it was silence and there was nothing that is making him worried until… "TAICHOU!" Screamed a happy drunk Matsumoto. Tick marks appeared on him as he glared at Matsmoto and had his finger over his lips once more. Matsumoto gave a confusing look and she tip-toed to the couch and saw a sleeping Karin. Matsumoto giggled and walked up to her taichou and whispered "Aww~ Taichou is worried over his girlfriend"

"She is not my girlfriend" Hitsugaya replied in a whisper

"She's NOT?! Then what is she?"

"My…" Hitsugaya stopped and looked at the direction where the girl was sleeping and smiled. "My soon to be girlfriend" and continued to work on his paperwork.

"Aww…. Not your wife?"

Hitsugaya smirked and looked up at the direction one more time and said "That is if she is willing to be my wife" Matsumoto giggled and Hitsugaya sighed once more and focused on his work again and asked "So where were you the whole time?" although he already knew where she was the whole day.

"Ah! Helping Hinamori with her errands" Matsumoto lied

"Oh~ I see, and I'm sure that you have finished all of your paperwork?"

"What are you saying taichou? Of course I did" Matsumoto gave a nervous laugh.

"Really now? Then what is that I see under the couch?" When there was no reply, he looked up and saw Matsumoto has escaped. "MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya screamed out, and in the whole division every shinigami all sighed knowing that their fuku-taichou has escaped once again. Hitsugaya was surprised that Karin was still asleep, little did he know that Karin was actually awake by Matsumoto's loud voice but she fell back to sleep quickly.

* * *

Morning came and Karin woke up when the sun light hit her. She opened her eyes and remembered that she fell asleep in the captain's office. She got up and looked down and saw Hitsugaya's haori covering her. She looked at the desk and saw there were many more mysterious paperwork that magically appeared on the desk. "I see you're awake" Karin turned around and saw Hitsugaya with a tray of food.

"And good morning to you too Hitsugaya" Karin smiled. Hitsugaya quirked his eyebrow and looked at her. Karin smiled and got off the couch and wore his haori, which fits her perfectly.

Hitsugaya let out a small chuckle as Karin made her way to stand in front of the captain's desk and he followed right behind her. "Well then taichou, it seems like you have a lot of paperwork to do" Karin smiled and picked up one of the sheet and read through it. "It seems like I do…" Karin turned around was surprised that Hitsugaya was inches away from her.

"Hitsugaya would you please move? I have to go somewhere"

"Oh and where would that be?"

"That is to meet my sister Yuzu as well as my brother Ichigo" Karin lied

Hitsugaya chuckled and said "Both of them are busy at the moment, Ichigo -taichou is on a mission with his wife and Yuzu is working at the 5th district with her fuku-taichou healing the sick souls" and trapped Karin by placing his hands on the desk. Karin looked around and boy she wishes that Matsumoto would be here right now. "Oh? And how do YOU know this? When I'M the taichou"

"That is a question that I would love to ask you as well taichou, how come you don't know about this?"

"It seems like too much paperwork has occupied my mind that I don't remember this" Karin challenged him. Hitsugaya quirked his eyebrow again and noticed that it was a challenge, a challenge that he accepts. "Well, then taichou, it seems like you are free right now"

"Now?! As if, would you look at these lovely paperwork that are sitting here waiting for me to finish them" Karin gestured at the paperwork behind, Hitsugaya smirked and asked "Oh really now?"

"Yes" Hitsugaya looked at her and sighed and moved away, once Karin let out a sigh of relief she felt a pair of strong arms picked her up bridal style and shunpoed away. "OI! Hitsugaya what are -" Karin didn't get to finish her sentence since she was cut off by a kiss. Hitsugaya looked at her and said "You talk too much taichou" and focused on the direction that they are moving to. Karin smiled and put her hands around Hitsugaya's neck and asked "You won't drop me right?"

"Even if I did, you are strong and will get up everytime. And you will come back to me"

Karin rolled her eyes and said "I will come back to you to kill you instead" Hitsugaya landed and placed Karin down and Karin looked around her and saw a lovely traditional house, small enough for a 4 people family. Hitsugaya held her hand and said "I don't know what kind of house you like but it would be good change for you as well." Karin smiled and faced Hitsugaya who was already kneeling on his knee.

"Karin we may just got together, but we already know each other for a long time. Would you give me the honor of being my wife?"

Karin smirked and made him stand up and gave a friendly punch. "Enough with these sweet and romantic talk Toshi, You know that I'm not like average girls and you really are in a rush aren't you?"

"If I don't do it now? Then when will be the next time you go into coma? You want to leave me alone and wait for you for years and years to wake up? I think I would die from loneliness Rin"

Karin smiled and kissed him on the nose and said "I would love to be your wife Toshi" Hitsugaya smiled and kissed her on the lips once again, passionately and Karin kissed him back.

"I love you taichou" Hitsugaya said as his forehead rest against Karin's, Karin giggled and said "I love you too Hitsugaya Toshiro"

 ** _Dawwwww~~~~ Ain't it sweet? Yes it may be true that I have rushed things a bit but who knows when Karin will go back into coma in few years from now on so why not grab the chance while he still can?_**

 ** _Please review_**


	18. Can't Stop Loving You

**_I do not own Bleach nor the characters_**

Chapter 18 – Can't stop loving you

Many years has passed, everyone is living happily in Soul Society with their lover or their family and all the wolves are living well with their new families and new generations.

"Aunt Rin!" A little girl with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes called out as she opened the door of the 10th division captain's office. Hitsugaya looked up and said "Good morning Kurosaki Naoko"

"Ah! Good morning Uncle, where's aunt Rin?"

"She's on an errand with Matsumoto, what's the matter?"

"Mother has been calling her as well as aunt Yuzu"

Hitusgaya gave her a puzzled look and Naoko sighed and said "Never mind but thank you" and shunpoed away. Hitsugaya sighed and thought 'Just like her father' Hitsugaya stopped writing as he got up and faced the window thinking about the lovely life that he have with his wife, Kurosaki Karin, better yet, it's Hitsugaya Karin now. A nephew, Hinamori Akio (Since his father's last name has a bad reputation to it he changed it to his mother's last name) and his sister is doing fine with the help of Kira.

"Thinking about something again?" a voice broke his trace of thought and Hitsugaya smiled when two slender arms snaked behind him and hugged him.

"What made you think that?"

"You looking out again"

Hitsugaya smirked and said "Naoko just came here for a few seconds saying Rukia and Yuzu was calling for you, for who knows what"

When there was no reply Hitsugaya called out "Karin?"

"It's nothing, seems like I'm just getting another lecture that's all"

"What do you mean that's all? What did you do?"

"More like me disobeying them again especially Yuzu"

"Karin, what happened?" Hitsugaya asked in a stern tone and realized that Karin's stomach was kind of bigger than usual.

"It's nothing Toshi"

"KARIN"

Karin sighed and said "Alright, alright. You're going to be a father soon Toshi"

Hitsugaya couldn't believe it he turned around and faced Karin and Karin smiled. Which made Hitsugaya smiled as well and picked her up bridal style and spun her around. "That's the best news I ever had in my life Rin!"

"Oi! Put me down before I throw up on you" Hitsugaya laughed and placed Karin down and supported her.

"From this day onwards you are NOT going to do any work"

"But -"

"No buts Karin this is an order from your taichou" Karin glared at him and he glared back and sighed. "Bring out Kisari"

"What for?"

"Just do as I say or else"

"Or else what? Going to lock me up again?"

"I think that I WILL be doing that"

"You can't just randomly lock your 3rd seat away, I have many work to do"

"And so do I but don't forget that I'm your taichou AND this is for the best for you and the child" Hitsugaya stated as he pulled Karin closer to him and placed his hand on her stomach.

* * *

Karin's POV

I smiled at him even though I am still angry at him but he does have a point. I placed my head on his shoulder, although in the past we would lean on each other's head but now that he is a head taller than me. I placed my hand over his hand and said "Fine, I'll listen to you taichou" I felt him move a little and felt him placed a kiss on my head and said "Good"

"Of course you are still welcome to the division but you just can't do any intense work but you can help me with my paperwork" Toshi said to me as we walked together hand in hand to meet my sister-in-law, Hinamori Momo. I rolled my eyes and replied "yeah yeah"

Once we arrived at the 5th division, the door slid open and there a little boy ran out and bumped into Toshiro. "Are you alright Hideo?" Toshiro asked as he bent down. The boy known as Hideo is my nephew, he has the same eyes as his father Shunsei Hisagi and the same hair colour as my sister, Yuzu. The said boy looked up and nodded and ran off, "WAIT! HIDEO!" Naoko screamed out as she ran after Hideo.

* * *

Normal POV

Karin and Hitsugaya walked in and saw many familiar faces and three angry girls looking at Karin. Karin sighed and walked over to them and started to listen to all the lectures she's getting. Hitsugaya sat with his brother in law and his nephew and Shunsei Hisagi and drinking tea while they speak. "Uncle Shiro" Akio called him, Akio is now looks like a 13 years old teenage boy. Hitsugaya looked at Akio and Akio asked "Why is Rin-nee chan is getting lectured?"

"Well… you see… Rin- nee chan didn't listen to them" Hitsugaya replied and continued to talk with the rest ignoring the lecturing sound behind them as if it was nothing. "SHIRO-CHAN! YOU WILL NOT HAVE KARIN-CHAN TO DO ANY DANGEROUS MISSIONS!" Hinamori shouted

Hitsugaya sighed and nodded.

"Alright~ Now then there's nothing to lecture about" Hinamori skipped to where her son is and so did Rukia and Yuzu joined their husband as Karin took a deep breath.

She slowly got up but soon lost her balance and was about to land on the floor, Hitsugaya noticed this and jumped over the couch and catch Karin just in time. "Sorry…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… just exhausted"

"Oi! Toshiro take my sister home, she needs to rest especially from all the lectures she received." Ichigo said, Hitsugaya picked Karin bridal style and went to the door and bowed at everyone before he shunpoed away.

* * *

8 months has passed and Hitsugaya was sitting in his office doing his paperwork. He looked up at the door wondering why his wife isn't here yet. As he was about to get back to work he heard the door slammed open, he looked up and saw Matsumoto panting. "Tai… Taichou… Karin-chan…" Hitsugaya eyes went wide when he heard that it has something to do with Karin, he immediately shunpoed to where Karin is just by tracing her reitsu. He arrived at the fourth division and looked around and saw Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Hinamori, Akio, Yuzu, Naoko, Hideo and Hisagi were there in the waiting hall.

"Where's Ka-" before Hitsugaya could finish his question there was a loud scream. "AHHHHHHHH!" Hitsugaya looked up at the room and then looked at everyone else. Everyone nodded and Hitsugaya has a bright smile. After a few minutes later there was a two small faint crying sound. The door opened revealing Unohana taichou smiling and looked at Hitsugaya and said "Both the mother and the children are safe and sound" Hitsugaya sighed in relief.

Isshin asked "Then is my dear grandchild a boy or a girl... wait did you say children and not child?"

Unohana taichou giggled and said "One boy and one girl"

Silence took over and soon everyone went "EH!?" and a dumbfounded Hitsugaya. Unohana taichou giggled.

"Seems like Karin didn't tell any of you" Hitsugaya looked at the ground and all his mind was 'I have twins…' and 'I'm the father of the twins' Hitsugaya looked up and looked at Unohana taichou hesitantly. Unohana taichou nodded and Hitsugaya immediately went inside the room to find Karin lying on the bed looking at the two babies in their cribs sleeping peacefully.

"Rin" Hitsugaya called out and Karin looked at him and smiled.

Hitsugaya went to look at the two babies and smiled. "Toshi, why don't you name them?"

"May I?"

Karin nodded and Hitsugaya smiled at the two babies and said "The girl would be Hitsugaya Karen and the boy would be Hitsugaya Kazuhiko"

"Kazuhiko and Karen, those are lovely names Toshi" Hitsugaya smiled and sat next to Karin on her bed stoke her.

* * *

"COME ON EVERYONE LET'S CELEBRATE THE BIRTH OF THE HITSUGAYA TWINS!" Hitsugaya got up and looked out and saw Matsumoto was throwing a party with everyone in Soul Society. Hitsugaya sighed and looked at Karin, "Seems like Rangiku was well prepared for this"

"Seems like it" and he went back to his place. His zanpakuto shone and out came Hyorinmaru and so did Kisari came out.

"Hyorinmaru, Kisari?" Hitsugaya asked

"We zanpakuto sprits also want to celebrate so we're leaving" Kisari explained and he and Hyorinmaru went to join the party.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, Hitsugaya went and open the door and saw Soutaichou. "Soutaichou!" Hitsugaya greeted and bowed. Karin was about to get up until Soutaichou says "No, do not worry Karin, you shall rest. I'm here to pay my respect to your children" Karin smiled and Hitsugaya smiled as well as he made his way to his wife.

"What's their name?"

"It's Hitsugaya Kazuhiko and Karen" Karin said

"What lovely names, who named them?"

Karin looked at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya said "It was me who named them"

Soutaichou nodded and walked towards the two babies and smiled. "Congratulations to the both of you" Hitsugaya and Karin said their thanks and soutaichou left.

"Rin…"

Karin looked up at Hitsugaya and he continued "Thank you for giving me Kazuhiko and Karen. In the past, I have dated Hinamori but I couldn't bring myself to say 'I love you' to her and I didn't know why I can't say that but now I know. Rin, I realized that whether you have dated me or not, whether you and Yukio dated or not, I can't stop loving you since you are the one who captured my heart first" He then placed a kiss on Karin's forehead and said "Thank you"

 ** _Viola! This story is officially over! Please review thank you_**


End file.
